


What Happens in Vegas

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, spy AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: Spy AU - um einen Maulwurf in der Agency zu überführen, schickt die F.O.X. ihre besten Agenten nach Las Vegas.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish (background)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses kleine AU ist bereits 2019 im Rahmen meiner eigenen kleinen NaNo-Challenge an mich selbst entstanden - allerdings habe ich über das gute Jahr seitdem immer wieder daran herum gefeilt. Aber irgendwann will ich es dann eben doch auch in die Welt entlassen. ;) Vielen lieben Dank auch an meine Beta, Cate. <3

Blue hatte bisher nur Geschichten über ihn gehört: Richard Campbell Gansey III, Codename King, einer der Top-Männer in F.O.X., der Field Operative Expedition. In diesen Geschichten könnte man meinen, er wäre magisch begabt, so viel wie er bereits erlebt und überlebt hatte. Richard C. Gansey III war praktisch in eine Spionage-Dynastie hineingeboren. Natürlich gab es auch hierüber mehr als genug Gerüchte: Dass er schon als Kleinkind regelmäßig an Lügendetektoren angeschlossen worden war, um seine Körperfunktionen kontrollieren zu lernen. Dass sein Vater, Richard Gansey II, ihn bereits im zarten Alter von zehn Jahren auf mehrere seiner Missionen in aller Welt mitgenommen hatte. Dass er mindestens acht Sprachen akzentfrei und auf Muttersprachler-Niveau sprach, sowie noch eine ganze Menge anderer Sprachen auf Konversations-Niveau.

Und dass er seit einem gemeinsamen Afghanistan-Einsatz vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren mit einem weiteren der Top-Männer der F.O.X. Blutsbruderschaft geschworen hatte: Ronan Lynch, Codename Greywaren – der, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken wollte, der Sohn des Teufels persönlich war. Die beiden jungen Männer waren bereits zuvor ein gutes Team gewesen, doch seitdem waren sie angeblich unzertrennlich.

Einzig der Dritte im Bunde hatte dieses Tag-Team wohl ein wenig aufgebrochen: Adam Parrish, Codename Magician. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden hatte seine Familie zuvor nichts mit Geheimdienst-Arbeit zu tun gehabt; im Gegenteil. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass ausgerechnet Ronan Lynch den illegalen Machenschaften Parrish Seniors ein Ende bereitet hatte. Adam Parrish selbst war es schließlich allerdings gewesen, der ihn dingfest gemacht hatte; er war in dieser Hinsicht ein self-made Spy. Wie es dabei und auch danach in ihm ausgesehen haben musste, konnte Blue nur mutmaßen… Jedenfalls war er seitdem Teil eines scheinbar unbezwingbaren Trios geworden.

_Also drei Kerle mit James-Bond-Komplex_ , ging es Blue durch den Kopf, als sie den Dreien nun so im Besprechungssaal 6.21 gegenüber saß. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte sie sich King größer vorgestellt, war er doch der kleinste der drei Männer – selbst wenn er mit Präsenz die fehlende Größe auf erdrückende Weise wettmachte. Seine ganze Erscheinung samt des Dreitagebarts hatte etwas bewusst Glattes, strotzte nur so vor Selbstverständlichkeit. Und das, obwohl er hier im Gebäude wahrscheinlich der einzige Agent war, der ganz spießig in Hemd und lachsfarbener Krawatte herumlief. Greywaren und Magician trugen beide dunkle Lederjacken – ersterer mit der tödlichen Eleganz eines Mobsters, zweiterer mit der Lässigkeit eines Motorrad-Bastlers.

Drei Augenpaare ruhten prüfend auf Blue, eines braun, eines eisblau und eines himmelblau – sie blickte abwechselnd in alle davon, herausfordernd; nicht gewillt, zuerst wegzusehen.

„Gentlemen, das hier ist Codename Mirror. Sie ist die wirksamste Unterstützung, die ich Ihnen für diese Mission zur Seite stellen kann, und extrem talentiert im Einsatz von Klingenwaffen“, stellte die Direktorin sie dem Trio vor. „Wir haben verlässliche Intel, dass eine Liste mit Code- und zugehörigen Realnamen ihren Weg aus unseren Räumlichkeiten hinaus gefunden hat. Scheinbar haben wir also einen Maulwurf. Ich möchte Sie jedoch bitten, diese Information als Top Secret zu behandeln, da wir uns ansonsten gezwungen sehen, Sie ebenfalls zu eliminieren.“ Sie lächelte zuckersüß in die Runde und Blue hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass sie diese Drohung auch in die Tat umsetzen würde. Das Lächeln wurde für einen Augenblick schneidend, bevor sie unbeirrt sachlich fortfuhr: „Ihre Mission ist es nun, diesen Maulwurf zu finden und die Liste zu zerstören, bevor sie in falsche Hände gerät. Noch Fragen?“

Gansey hob die Hand, als wäre er hier in der Schule, fragte in höflichem Ton: „Verzeihung, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber wäre es bei einer Maulwurfjagd nicht geschickter, möglichst wenige Agenten zu involvieren? Braucht es für diese Mission wirklich vier Leute?“

Blue hörte den bestimmten und harten Unterton sehr deutlich aus seinen Worten. Meinte er da gerade wirklich, sie außenvor lassen zu wollen? Ein fragender Blick zu ihm bestätigte ihr diese Vermutung, wich er ihr doch ganz offensichtlich aus.

Natürlich; wieso eine Neue dabei haben, egal, was die Direktorin gerade gesagt hatte?! Dieses arrogante Arschloch war wahrscheinlich einer von der Sorte, die Frauen im Außendienst als Risiko und Last ansahen. Blue fixierte ihn mit einem düsteren Starren, dem er nach wie vor auswich.

Die Direktorin derweil hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, als ihr Blick schwer auf dem Fragenden landete. „Für diese Mission sehen wir in der Tat zwei Teams à zwei Leute vor. Zur Sicherheit aller Parteien. Außerdem bekommen Sie Czerny zur Seite gestellt; er wird Ihre digitalen Augen und Ohren bei dieser Mission sein. Laut unseren Informationen soll die Liste am kommenden Donnerstag bei einem Treffen in Las Vegas an den Meistbietenden übergehen. Ich denke, uns allen wäre es lieb, wenn es dazu gar nicht erst kommt. Also ziehen Sie besser den verdammten Stock aus ihrem weißen, privilegierten Arsch und sehen zu, dass Sie nach Vegas kommen. Ihre Deckidentitäten sowie alle nötigen Unterlagen finden Sie in Ihren persönlichen Fächern. Damit ist diese Besprechung beendet.“

Während die Direktorin bereits aufstand und den Raum verließ, blieb Blue sitzen, wie die drei Männer ihr gegenüber auch. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, ihre Arme nicht in einer Geste des stummen Protests vor der Brust zu verschränken. „Okay, King…“ – dabei spie sie seinen Codenamen regelrecht aus, als wäre er ungenießbar – „…Was zur Hölle war das gerade?!“

„Ich wollte doch nur… Ich hätte auf jeden Fall versucht, eine bessere…“ Der Angesprochene wirkte für einen Moment überrumpelt, unverständig, nervös. Bis er sich ihr zuwandte und einmal tief durchatmete. Augenblicklich schien er erneut ruhig, gefasst, die Situation und sich selbst zu hundert Prozent im Griff. Er lehnte sich ihr ein wenig entgegen, musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Was er wohl in diesem Moment sah? Blue fühlte sich mit einem Mal in ihren Cargohosen und mehreren Schichten zerschlissener T-Shirts unfair verurteilt, würde aber nicht dem Drang nachgeben, an sich hinunter zu sehen. Stattdessen fixierte sie ihn weiterhin anklagend.

Doch erschien im nächsten Moment ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das für weniger aufmerksame Beobachter aufrichtig wirken mochte. „Wollen wir nicht lieber das Kriegsbeil begraben? Ich freue mich schon, mit Ihnen zusammen diese Mission zu meistern, Mirror.“

Welches verdammte Kriegsbeil? Und wurde **sie** jetzt als die Kleinliche hingestellt, weil sie seine Frage an die Direktorin nicht so auf sich hatte sitzen lassen wollen?! Sie blickte von Lynch zu Parrish. Am süffisanten Grinsen des ersteren könnte man sich schneiden; immerhin war der Gesichtsausdruck des zweiteren wenigstens aufrichtig entschuldigend. Ja, Parrish war definitiv jetzt schon derjenige, mit dem sie von den Dreien am liebsten zusammenarbeiten würde.

Dann glitt ihr Blick zurück zu Richard Campbell Gansey III; sie durfte also nicht als kleinlich dastehen… Aber sie würde das bestimmt nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen. Dieses Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen. Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln trat auf ihre Züge. „In Ordnung, begraben wir das Kriegsbeil. Von so einem erfahrenen Veteranen wie Ihnen kann ich sicher noch was lernen. Schließlich wurde ich nicht schon als Kleinkind zur gefühllosen Lügenmaschine ausgebildet. Das ist schließlich unser Business; da haben Sie mir so einiges voraus.“

Sie stand auf und verließ ebenfalls den Besprechungsraum, ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Natürlich war es gekommen, wie es hatte kommen müssen.

Das Schlimmste war, dass Blue **wusste** , Gansey war attraktiv. Er war athletisch und er war gutaussehend im klassischen Sinn, mit ebenmäßigen Zügen und gerader Nase. Hätte er keine so selbstgerechte Persönlichkeit, würde es ihr wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas ausmachen so zu tun, als wären sie verheiratet. So aber…

Blue presste die Lippen aufeinander, um sich möglichst wenig anmerken zu lassen, während sie die langen Gänge des Hauptquartiers zu den Aufzügen hinunter schritt. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Eigentlich war er es nicht einmal wert, dass sie sich über ihn aufregte. Er war ein guter Agent, das war es, was zählte. Und sie waren allesamt Profis; sie würden das verdammt nochmal alles gut über die Bühne bringen!

Als die Aufzugtüren sich für sie öffneten und sie hinein trat, hörte sie hinter sich jemanden rufen. Ganz automatisch drückte sie den Knopf, um die Türen noch offen zu halten. Zumindest bis sie sah, **wer** da zu ihr in den Aufzug trat. Er sah kurz zur Knopfreihe, drückte dann aber nichts weiter; sie schienen also dasselbe Ziel zu haben.

Parrish begrüßte sie mit einem scheuen kleinen Halb-Lächeln. „Tut mir leid wegen G… King. Er ist… da manchmal ziemlich unsensibel.“

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Kommt wohl mit dem familiären Hintergrund“, mutmaßte Blue und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. Wenigstens einer entschuldigte sich bei ihr; wenigstens einer schien sie nicht ausschließen zu wollen; wenigstens einer schien Manieren zu haben!

Parrish nickte nur, schien für einen Moment etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. „Du kannst übrigens gerne Adam sagen“, bot er schließlich an.

Blue überlegte einen Moment, wie gefährlich es wohl wäre, ihren richtigen Vornamen zu nennen, immerhin gab es Codenamen ja nicht umsonst. „Adam, okay. Du kannst gerne einfach Blue sagen“, nickte sie. Parrish hatte ihr auch seinen echten Vornamen genannt – vermutlich ohne zu wissen, dass sie diesen sowieso schon kannte. Außerdem glaubte ihr sowieso kaum jemand, dass Blue kein Spitzname war.

Und auch Parrishs Stirn legte sich für einen Moment fragend in Falten – bevor einer von ihnen beiden jedoch noch mehr sagen konnte, öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren zu den Labors. Schweigend gingen sie den steril weißen Gang entlang, klopften an einer ebenso steril wirkenden Tür an und öffneten sie, noch bevor sie eine Antwort hörten. Adam hielt Blue die Tür offen und deutete ihr, vor ihm einzutreten.

Der Raum, den sie betraten, war relativ groß. An den Wänden hingen unzählige Zeichnungen, Kritzeleien und in einer Ecke sogar ein altes Blink182-Poster. Der Raum selbst war vollgeräumt mit den unterschiedlichsten Gerätschaften und technischen Apparaturen in den unterschiedlichsten Größen. Von etwas, das die Anmutung einer Drohne hatte , blickte Noah Czerny auf und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Oh, hallo. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann ihr wohl soweit seid. Kommen die anderen beiden auch?“ Er kam ihnen entgegen.

„Sind auf dem Weg“, nickte Adam. Da wusste er gerade definitiv mehr zu seinen beiden Kollegen als Blue – sie machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass sie am besten noch vor ihrem Abflug gleiche Bedingungen für alle schaffen sollten.

Blue hatte schon bei ein paar Missionen mit Noah zusammen gearbeitet. Er war bereits einige Jahre länger bei F.O.X. als sie selbst, allerdings nicht im Außendienst; er unterstützte stattdessen in Form von Technologie und Überwachungsarbeit. Blue wusste, für diese Mission würden sie seine Fähigkeiten extrem gut gebrauchen können.

Während die drei sich nun also begrüßten und ein wenig Smalltalk betrieben, trafen schließlich auch Gansey und Lynch ein. Blue bemerkte, dass King kaum ihrem Blick begegnete, selbst als er sie begrüßte. Er machte also direkt weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten – ließ sie wissen, dass er diese Mission lieber ohne sie durchführen würde. Oh ja, sie müssten sowas von reden!

„Gut, wenn jetzt alle da sind, lasst mich euch die neusten Gadgets vorstellen“, grinste Noah stolz und klatschte vorfreudig in die Hände.


	3. Chapter 3

[Nov 19, 2019 – 7:37PM]

[+1-504-426-5263] hi mein schatz. bin auf dem weg zu dir. sorry, ist später geworden. xoxo Jane

[+1-504-426-3425] Stress dich nicht, Liebling. Tickets liegen bereit. Müssen nur noch fertig packen. XXX Dick

[Jane] bin in 10 min da. bestellst du noch essen?

[Dick] Was willst du denn essen?

[Jane] pizza okay?

[Dick] Pizza bestellt. Fahr vorsichtig, Liebling. Freu mich auf dich. XXX Dick

[Jane] du bist der beste. xoxo Jane

~*~*~*

Ihre neuen Wegwerf-Handys funktionierten also schon einmal, sehr gut. Blue steckte ihres in die Tasche und seufzte zu sich. Sie hatte sich in zehn Minuten angekündigt; damit würde sie sich nun also auf den Weg zu Gansey machen müssen. Wirklich wollen tat sie nicht; mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten, der sie nicht dabei haben wollte, war nie einfach. Aber sie wusste, sie sollte und sie musste. Blue war Profi genug, die Mission an erste Stelle zu stellen. Außerdem sollten sie besser unbedingt dieses Gespräch hinter sich bringen, bevor es losging! Wer wusste schon, wer danach alles – zufällig oder absichtlich – mithören mochte.

Sie hatte die Akte ihrer neuen Persona, Jane Glendower, studiert; hatte ihre normale, sehr praktisch orientierte Kleidung gegen ein etwas auffälligeres, selbstgenähtes blaues Kleid mit Federn getauscht; hatte ihren Camaro eingelagert und von F.O.X. einen Volvo zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen.

Die Glendowers waren frisch verheiratet, aber kannten sich bereits seit der High School. Es war die klassische Story von der ersten richtigen Liebe, den High-School-Sweethearts, die zusammen gefunden hatten und zusammen geblieben waren, trotz aller widrigen Umstände. Das könnte ja heiter werden!

Immerhin ließ der kurze WhatsApp-Austausch hoffen, dass Gansey Profi genug war, um zumindest die Details ihrer Beziehung schnell gemeinsam ausgestalten und mit Leben füllen zu können. Er hatte sie nicht ignoriert, sondern sofort mitgespielt – und bei aller Wut über seine Arroganz ihr gegenüber musste sie zugeben, dass sie neugierig war, wie er an diese Mission herangehen würde.

Sie parkte den Volvo in der Auffahrt der sicheren Wohnung und suchte noch im Gehen in den Tiefen ihrer Tasche den Schlüssel, den sie mit all ihren Akten erhalten hatte. Doch wurde ihr die Tür bereits von innen geöffnet und darin stand Gansey – oder eben auch nicht Gansey, sah er doch so anders aus. Das glatt rasierte Gesicht und die Brille mit dem schmalen Drahtgestell ließen sein Gesicht weicher wirken, jungenhafter. Nahbarer, verletzlicher. Das kanarienvogelgelbe Polohemd in Kombination mit den hellen Chinos machte dazu aus Richard Campbell Gansey III einen Dozenten auf Hochzeitsreise namens Dick Glendower. Auf den Kleidungsstil dieses ihres angeblichen Ehemanns konnte Blue gut verzichten – aber die Brille… mmmmh, ja, das hatte was.

„Na, hast du mich vermisst?“, fragte sie keck.

„Immer, Süße. Schön, dass du endlich da bist“, begrüßte er sie in breitestem Old-Virginia-Drawl und mit einem Lächeln, von dem Blue ahnte, dass es ihr gefährlich werden konnte, sollte er es wirklich einmal ernst meinen. Er umarmte sie kurz und schob sie dann regelrecht nach drinnen, um hinter ihr die Tür zu schließen.

Kaum war diese zu, fiel sämtliche Zärtlichkeit von ihm ab und auch das Lächeln war verschwunden. „Die Koffer sind bereits gepackt. Ich nehme an, dass Sie die Hintergründe unserer Personas noch gemeinsam koordinieren wollen?“ Sein weicher Dialekt war wieder verschwunden, sein Ton war sachlich und kühl, auch wenn er bei seinen Worten in Richtung eines großen Tischs deutete, auf dem bereits einige Akten ausgebreitet lagen.

„Wollen Sie’s lieber alleine machen?“, konnte Blue sich die Spitze nicht ganz verkneifen. Am liebsten hätte sie die Augen verdreht, ging aber stattdessen erst einmal hinüber zu dem ihr angebotenen Platz am Tisch.

Als sie sich zu Gansey umdrehte, war dieser stehengeblieben und blinzelte sie an – unverständig? Fragend? „Ich… Womit habe ich bloß einen solchen Antagonismus von Ihnen verdient? Wenn Sie sich für diese Mission nicht bereit fühlen, sollen Sie es besser **jetzt** sagen.“

War das sein verdammter Ernst?! Er wollte sie wirklich mit allen Mitteln aus der Mission heraushalten, oder? „Natürlich fühle ich mich bereit. So bereit, dass ich sogar mit Ihnen zusammenarbeite, obwohl Sie mich ja ganz offensichtlich nicht dabei haben wollen.“

„Ich…“ Er seufzte leise, während er sich unter dem Brillengestell hindurch die Nasenwurzel massierte. Schließlich setzte er sich ihr gegenüber, fragte ausdruckslos: „Können Sie’s mir etwa verdenken, dass ich bei einer Maulwurfsjagd misstrauisch bin?“

Nun verdrehte Blue doch die Augen. Sein harter Blick ließ zumindest vermuten, dass er von ihr schon gehört hatte, ähnlich wie sie von ihm. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass ihre Mutter unter besonderer Beobachtung von oben stand. Blue kannte die Gerüchte. Ihr Vater war eines der Ziele bei einer Mission ihrer Mutter gewesen. Er hatte sie geschwängert, hatte die Wahrheit über F.O.X. erfahren und war seitdem spurlos untergetaucht. Am wahrscheinlichsten war er ein Doppelagent gewesen. Was aber ganz und gar nicht hieß, dass Mutter und Tochter deshalb jetzt ebenfalls anderweitige Loyalitäten hatten. Und was verdammt nochmal niemandem das Recht gab, das auch nur anzudeuten!

Sie stand wieder auf und ging hinüber zum Kühlschrank, um zu sehen, was dort für sie bereitgestellt worden war. Nahm sich einen Joghurt heraus, suchte in den Schubladen nach einem Löffel und lehnte sich gemütlich mit dem Rücken gegen den nächstbesten Küchenschrank. „Reden Sie eigentlich immer so? Als wären Sie zweiundachtzig, nicht achtundzwanzig?“

„Das… Was bitte ist an meiner Art zu reden so anders als an Ihrer?“ Er hatte sich ihr zugedreht und runzelte beleidigt die Stirn.

Blue schüttelte lediglich ungläubig den Kopf und steckte sich einen Löffel voll Joghurt in den Mund. „Na, Dick gerade eben hat sicher ganz anders geredet“, merkte sie schließlich an.

„Dick ist auch eine Persona. Genauso wie Jane.“ Gansey stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Er lehnte sich rückwärts gegen die Tischplatte, wobei sein Blick demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr fiel. „Und ich denke, wir sollten besser noch Details klären, anstatt hier zu streiten.“

Das brauchte Blue niemand zweimal sagen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden; wenigstens waren sie beide Profis! „Okay, also Glendowers…!“ Sie wechselte Register, verfiel wie Gansey vorhin in einen deutlich weicheren Drawl: „Warum haben wir eigentlich nicht viel früher geheiratet?“

Er zog natürlich sofort gleich, wechselte von einem Augenblick zum anderen in seine Persona. Wirkte fast ein wenig verlegen. „Ich wollte dir eben was bieten können. Und ich war schüchtern. Klar wusste ich, dass wir zusammengehören, aber…“ Sein Blick begegnete auffordernd direkt dem ihren.

Also führte sie ohne zu zögern weiter aus: „Aber wir waren schon so lange zusammen und ich glaub, wir haben uns beide schon mal die Frage gestellt, ob wir nicht was verpasst haben, immerhin warst du ja mein Erster und Einziger.“

„Genau.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, was wohl ein Ausdruck von Sorge sein sollte.

Blue leckte ihren Joghurtlöffel genüsslich langsam ab, konnte beobachten, wie Ganseys Blick ihren Fingern folgte, während er in Dick Glendower aufging. „Sag bloß, ich hab dir nie gesagt, dass ich schon wusste, wir sind seelenverwandt, bevor wir überhaupt zusammengekommen sind?“

Erneut ließ er seine Arme locker hängen. „Ich hab’s gehofft. Und seit gestern bist du ja auch meine Frau.“

„Ja. Die Zeremonie war echt wunderschön“, zwang Blue ein verträumtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht „Die alte Kirche hier in der Nähe ist aber auch verwunschen stimmungsvoll. Ich glaub, ich hab sogar in Dick Seniors Augen ein paar Tränchen glitzern sehen.“

„Gut, dass dein Dad – Dean – da gleich ein Taschentuch für ihn hatte. Aber musstest du unbedingt Helen als deine Trauzeugin nehmen?“ 

„Oh komm schon, ich weiß, du magst sie. Ich mag Henry ja auch. Und seine Rede danach bei Nino’s in großer Runde war auch super.“

„Ja, war eine tolle Feier, auch wenn’s spät geworden ist, aber wir konnten ja zum Glück ausschlafen.“ Dabei zwinkerte er ihr doch wirklich spitzbübisch zu. „Und wie alle geklatscht haben, als er erzählt hat, wie ich bei der Silvesterparty bei ihm um Mitternacht vor dir auf die Knie gesunken bin?“ Gansey demonstrierte dies sogar kurz, richtete sich aber sofort wieder auf, bevor Blue reagieren konnte.

Das Gemeine war, dass Blue sich wahrscheinlich in diese Persona sogar verlieben könnte. Das Gemeine war, dass sie wusste, das war alles nicht echt, alles Spiel. Und doch merkte sie, wie ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte nach diesen Hin und Her. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken; sie wusste, nur weil **sie** ihren Herzschlag hören konnte, könnte das jemand, der über einen Meter von ihr weg stand, noch lange nicht. „Ja, das war aber auch romantisch.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein verliebtes kleines Seufzen und ein glückliches Lächeln, wiegte den Löffel in ihrer Hand hin und her.

„Im Ernst, ist das nicht ein wenig zu dick aufgetragen?“ Da war Gansey wieder. Blue hatte ihn nicht wirklich vermisst, stellte sie fest.

„Menschen machen das eben so, ist immerhin einmal im Leben“, gab sie kurzangebunden zurück.

Keine Reaktion; seine Mimik war so ausdruckslos wie zuvor. „In Ordnung. Dann war das jetzt der einfache Teil. Kommen wir zu Teil zwei: Was ist damals im Sommercamp passiert, dass wir etwas miteinander angefangen haben?“

Einen Moment nahm sie sich, um nachzudenken. Schob sich noch einen Löffel Joghurt in den Mund, bevor sie ebenso sachlich antwortete, „Nachdem das jetzt doch schon eine gaaaanze Weile her ist, können wir da ja leicht unterschiedliche Erinnerungen haben. Wäre nur natürlich, schließlich funktioniert das menschliche Gehirn meistens so.“ Sie zuckte leicht die Schultern und erhielt lediglich ein Nicken. Dann schlüpfte sie erneut in ihre Persona, brachte einen verträumten Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß noch, wir waren verdammt gut bei dieser Schnitzeljagd. Ich war ziemlich fit im Spurenlesen und du hast sowieso ein Händchen dafür, den richtigen Hinweisen nachzugehen. Dummerweise haben wir einen Bienenschwarm aufgescheucht…“

„…und mussten abbrechen, weil ich ja auf Bienen allergisch bin“, stimmte er doch tatsächlich, erneut ganz seine Persona, ein.

„Ja. Zum Glück hattest du deinen EpiPen dabei. Aber damit war’s das für uns. Wir sind da also einfach gesessen und haben geredet. Und geredet und geredet… Und irgendwann sind wir eben näher zusammen gerückt, haben Händchen gehalten, und dann die restlichen Tage eben auch miteinander verbracht. Wie wir als unwissende Teenager halt so waren. Erinnerst du dich, Schatz?“

Gansey nickte lediglich; und konnte Blue da eine Spur Anerkennung in seinem Blick erkennen? Nein, wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich das gerade nur ein.

„Ach ja, eine Sache noch“, wechselte Blue wieder aus ihrer Persona heraus und fixierte Gansey drohend. „Küss mich und du bist tot. Capisce?“

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie ein abgehackt wirkendes Nicken zur Antwort. Doch ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie alles weitere besser im Auto auf dem Weg zum Flughafen besprechen sollten. Dort würden sie dann Lynch und Adam treffen, die bereits in ihre Personas geschlüpft sein würden – und die die Glendowers zumindest anfangs nicht kennen sollten.

~*~*~*

Der Volvo war nicht schön, aber sehr praktisch. Wenn sie sich entschlossen hätten, ein Surfbrett mit nach Las Vegas zu nehmen, hätte dieses wahrscheinlich auch noch Platz gehabt. Aber sie reizten wahrscheinlich auch so schon die Grenzen des erlaubten Gepäcks aus, die die Airline festgelegt hatte.

„Liebling, wir hatten doch vor einer Weile so große Probleme mit Maulwürfen in deinem Gemüsebeet. Erinnerst du dich?“ , fragte Dick unvermittelt – denn ja, es war eindeutig Dick Glendower, in dessen Persona Gansey also endgültig geschlüpft war, nun, da sie bis zur Ankunft im Hotel keinen wirklich unbeobachteten Moment mehr hätten.

Sie hatten das Gepäck genauso wie den Volvo auf Wanzen überprüft, als sie eingestiegen waren. Es war ein Wagen von F.O.X., ja, und gefunden hatten sie schlussendlich auch nichts. Nachdem aber auch der Maulwurf von innerhalb der Organisation operierte, hatten sie in stiller Übereinkunft beide beschlossen, lieber besonders vorsichtig zu agieren.

Blue hatte ein versonnenes Lächeln aufgesetzt und Gansey eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel gelegt, während er sie zum Flughafen fuhr. Sie summte unverbindlich, bevor sie zu ihm hinüber sah, möglichst verliebt und glücklich, wobei sie doch keines von beidem war. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an Adam, was dieser wohl gerade machte; ob er und Lynch auch schon auf dem Weg waren. Wieso hatte F.O.X. nicht ihm die Rolle ihres Ehemanns geben können anstatt Gansey, der ihr sogar offen ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er ihr misstraute? Wenn diese Mission gut über die Bühne war, überlegte Blue, könnte sie Adam ja mal fragen, ob sie nicht zusammen etwas trinken gehen wollten…

„Liebling? Jane?“ Dick wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.

Blue zwang sich zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Die Mission fing gerade erst an; sie sollte sich besser konzentrieren! „Ja, ich glaube, ich erinnere mich. Meinst du, wir haben nicht alle ausgeräuchert?“ Sie ließ Janes Stimme zum Ende hin erschrocken klingen – von der Vorstellung, eine Nagetierplage im Garten zu haben, wenn sie aus diesen Flitterwochen zurückkämen.

Blue beobachtete, wie Gansey eine Hand vom Steuer nahm und diese auf ihre legte, ein besorgtes, kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal hab ich den Eindruck, du bist viel zu tierlieb…“

„Wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet diese Tierchen da haben wollen?“, schüttelte sie unverständig den Kopf. Dachte Gansey etwa über ihre bescheuerte Familiengeschichte hinaus ernsthaft, dass **sie** etwas mit der undichten Stelle zu tun hatte?! Allein der Gedanke schien ihr absurd. Aber gut, zugegeben, fremden Agenten nicht über den Weg zu trauen, war eine gewisse Berufskrankheit. Es war aber ja auch nicht so, als wäre ihr selbst nicht auch schon die Frage durch den Kopf gegangen, ob nicht Mister Super Spy hier zusammen mit seinem Besty einiges zu gewinnen hätte, wenn bestimmte Agenten aufflögen. Sie wusste, besonders Lynch hatte sich innerhalb von F.O.X. noch wenige Freunde gemacht mit seiner Art. Und nachdem sie ihn nun etwas länger in voller Lebensgröße erlebt hatte, wusste sie auch weshalb.

Ganseys Hand hielt immer noch die ihre fest, und wenn Blue nicht aus ihrer Rolle fallen wollte, gab es nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte in diesem Augenblick. Ohne seinen Blick von der Straße zu nehmen, gab er zurück, „Vielleicht, um dich bei deiner Mutter zu revanchieren? Ich weiß, sie kann mich nicht wirklich leiden.“

Okay, in Ordnung, Gansey wusste also wirklich über Blues Beziehung zu F.O.X. und ihren familiären Hintergrund Bescheid – vermutlich ähnlich gut wie sie über ihn. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass ihre Mutter Maura gleichzeitig auch ihre Ausbilderin gewesen war. Inzwischen war Maura Callas rechte Hand. Blue war ebenso wie Gansey in das Familiengeschäft hineingewachsen – nur dass sie eben immer ein dunkler Schatten begleiten würde.

„Ach, Blödsinn, Schatz. Meine Mom weiß schon, was sie an dir hat.“ Sie warf Dick ein breites, beruhigendes Lächeln zu – und ja, es war definitiv nicht für Gansey; der bekam innerlich höchstens den Mittelfinger gezeigt. Seit sie denken konnte, hatte Blue härter für F.O.X. gearbeitet als die meisten anderen Agenten in ihrem Alter. Natürlich hatte auch sie ihre Trotzphase gehabt, in der ihr die imperativen Fragen ihrer Mutter auf die Nerven gegangen waren. Aber sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, das an der F.O.X. auszulassen. Im Gegenteil: Sie hatte umso gefährlichere Missionen angenommen, um ihre uneingeschränkte Loyalität klar und deutlich zu beweisen. Hatte immer weiter an sich gearbeitet. Aber für Mister Super Spy würde das nie gut genug sein! „Und mir ist mein Garten heilig. Ich hoffe, wir haben die kleinen Mistviecher alle erwischt.“

Gansey neben ihr nickte nachdenklich. Was sollte er jetzt auch schon sagen? Immerhin hatte er seine Angst direkt angesprochen, dass sie auf einen Maulwurf angesetzt waren, der Teil des Teams war. Und das musste Blue – widerwillig – respektieren. Es stellte ein starkes Argument für seine Aufrichtigkeit dar; dafür, dass er eben nicht der Maulwurf war.


	4. Chapter 4

Oberste Priorität, als sie die Hotelzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, war sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht abgehört wurden. Stumm deutete Blue Gansey, dass er im Badezimmer ihrer Honeymoon-Suite anfangen sollte, während sie den Eingangsbereich absuchte.

Sie arbeiteten beide schnell, unauffällig und konzentriert. Schließlich fanden sie eine Wanze unter der plüschigen Couch und eine Kamera im Schlafzimmer. Das bedeutete gleich mehrere Dinge: Zum ersten war da jemand ziemlich pervers veranlagt; auch wenn Blue beinahe gewillt war, einem Angestellten hier zu unterstellen, dass er eben mit illegalen Pornos im Internet Geld verdiente. Die Kamera war auch keine der üblichen, die sie bei F.O.X. meistens benutzten.

Zum zweiten bedeutete aber die Wanze – F.O.X.-Standard –, dass jemand von ihrer Mission wusste, und das war der wirklich beunruhigende Teil. Es führte ihnen ganz unzweideutig vor Augen, dass es bei F.O.X. wirklich einen Maulwurf gab. Wenn sie die Wanze nun entfernten, bestätigten sie demjenigen die Info und verrieten ihm, wer sie waren. Wer die Agenten waren, die den Maulwurf dingfest machen sollten. Wenn sie sie ließen, könnten sie nicht wie geplant in der Suite Pläne schmieden oder weiteres Vorgehen besprechen.

„Ich geh mir erst mal den Flugzeug-Smog abduschen. Kommst du mit?“ Dicks Virginia-Drawl hatte sich nur noch verstärkt; Blue mutmaßte, es sollte Müdigkeit ausdrücken. Sie bekam eine Hand entgegen gehalten, ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf Ganseys Lippen, als er ihrem Blick begegnete.

Es war die einzige Möglichkeit offen zu reden, weshalb Blue sie auch ohne Zögern annahm. „Oh ja“, legte sie eine beinahe schnurrende Qualität in ihre Antwort. Sie flatterte kokett mit den Lidern und legte ihre Hand in Ganseys, um ihm ins Badezimmer zu folgen.

Ins glücklicherweise wanzenfreie Badezimmer.

Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich, könnten aber noch nicht sofort das Wasser aufdrehen. So schnell war niemand ausgezogen. Also noch eine Runde für das unfreiwillige Publikum.

„Mmmmh, Jane“, sprach Gansey ihren Decknamen aus, ein gutturales Brummen voller Lust. Und für einen Moment merkte Blue, wie sein Blick dabei sie unerwartet traf. Als Hitze, die sich in ihr regte – was lächerlich war, das wusste sie selbst. Hastig unterdrückte sie jeden Anflug von echter Emotion.

Allerdings wusste sie, dass in ihrem antwortend rauen, „Komm her, Tiger“ deutlich mehr echte als nur gespielte Lust mitschwang.

Sie warteten noch kurz, dann stellte Gansey die Dusche an.

„Verdammter Mist“, flüsterte er und jegliche Spur von weichem Südstaaten-Drawl war wieder verschwunden. Sie waren also wieder King und Mirror. Er setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür, deutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Leise setzte sie sich zu ihm, nickte. „Wenigstens haben die Glendowers in ihren Flitterwochen sicher jede Menge heißen Dusch-Sex.“

Sie überlegte, was sie eigentlich mit ihm hatte besprechen wollen, bevor sie entdeckt hatten, dass die Suite abgehört wurde. Ach ja. Ihre Mundwinkel wanderten höher und höher und sie konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Macht Magician sowas eigentlich öfter?“

Für einen langen Moment erhielt sie nur einen verwunderten Blick von Gansey, bis er wusste, was sie meinte. Und dann konnte auch er nicht mehr anders als zu grinsen. „Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich weiß es nicht. Nicht auf unseren Missionen.“

„Er ist wirklich gut. Wirklich überzeugend. Teil der verzogenen, obersten Sphären“, kicherte Blue immer noch.

Wo ihre beiden Personas darauf getrimmt waren, zwar vielleicht optisch aufzufallen, aber sofort als harmlose Spinner abgetan zu werden, sagte Adams Persona: „Schenkt mir gefälligst eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit“. Ganz eindeutig stinkreich, ganz eindeutig schwul, ganz eindeutig daran gewöhnt zu bekommen, was er wollte. Und Lynch sein Boytoy in Lack und Leder. Es war wirklich ein Bild für Götter gewesen! Das einzige, was ein wenig an Blue nagte, war das Wissen, dass die beiden erster Klasse geflogen waren und jetzt perfekt erholt wären, während die Glendowers sich offensichtlich nur die Holzklasse leisten konnten.

„Ist er. Sind sie beide“, nickte Gansey. „Ich würde Greywaren mein Leben anvertrauen.“

Womit sie wieder bei dem Thema wären, ob einer aus ihrem Vierer-Team der Maulwurf sein könnte. Blue seufzte leise. Eigentlich wollte sie darüber gerade nicht reden. Gansey legte seine Hand ins Feuer für Lynch – damit blieb also Adam übrig. Sie merkte, wie sie sich wünschte, Adam wäre auf ihrer Seite… „Ich knöpfe mir morgen mal Magician vor ,“ erwiderte sie tonlos.

Gansey presste die Lippen aufeinander, sein Mund eine schmale, freudlose Linie. „In Ordnung“, nickte er schließlich.

Dann stand er auf, legte seine Brille am Waschbecken ab und begann, sich unbeeindruckt seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.

„Was?“, zischte Blue unverständig.

„Ich hab jetzt wirklich eine Dusche nötig. Du kannst dich ja umdrehen.“

~*~*~*

Natürlich hatte Blue sich umgedreht, zumindest die meiste Zeit. Ein paarmal hatte sie dann doch zu Gansey gesehen, wie er so in seiner ganzen Nacktheit unter der Dusche stand und sich ohne viel um sie zu kümmern Schweiß und Flugzeugluft abwusch. Sie hatte ja eigentlich gewusst, dass er einen guten Körperbau hatte, durchtrainiert, athletisch, kompakt…

Blue hatte diese verstohlenen Blicke vor sich selbst damit gerechtfertigt, dass sie schließlich ein verheiratetes Paar mimten; Dick und Jane hatten sich ganz sicher schon oft nackt gesehen. Was, wenn sie nun vor anderen Leuten auf einmal überrascht war davon? Das wäre absolut nicht ihrer Persona entsprechend.

Dann allerdings hatte sie die Zeit genutzt und aus dem Kulturbeutel die beiden In-Ear-Kommunikatoren herausgesucht, die Noah ihnen allen mitgegeben hatte, um zu kommunizieren. Sie reichte Gansey einen davon – schließlich waren die Dinger wasserfest – und steckte sich ihren eigenen ins linke Ohr. Begutachtete sich damit im Spiegel; das Gerät war so klein, dass es im Ohr komplett verschwand. Hätte sie es nicht ungewohnt gegen ihr Trommelfell gespürt, hätte sie keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es überhaupt da war.

„When I was just a little girl I asked my mother what will I be“, begann sie als Empfangstest leise vor sich hin zu singen.

Als sie auch schon Noahs gut gelaunte Stimme klar und deutlich hörte: „Sargent, an dir ist eine Diva verloren gegangen.“

Sie schmunzelte zu sich. „Danke“, erwiderte sie murmelnd. „Kannst du mich gut hören? Hat Alpha-Team sich schon gemeldet?“

„Ich hör dich laut und deutlich, Blue. Und bis jetzt bist du die Erste. Keine Ahnung, was die beiden so lange brauchen. Bei euch alles grün?“

„Grün. Eine F.O.X.-Wanze, ein ausgefalleneres Kameramodell in der Suite.“

Es dauerte einen langen Augenblick, bis Noah antwortete; vermutlich scannte er in dieser Zeit das Stockwerk nach entsprechender Überwachungstechnologie. Die Signale wären bestimmt nicht allzu stark, mutmaßte Blue, schließlich war die angemietete sichere Wohnung, in die Noah sich eingenistet hatte, auf der anderen Seite des Hotelkomplexes. „Okay, nettes Empfangskommando. Ich werde versuchen, mich auf die Frequenzen zu schalten. Dann weiß ich, was die Konkurrenz kriegt.“

„Könnte es sein, dass die Kamera keine von unseren ist?“

„Hmmm… Lieber nichts riskieren. Aber in einem der Koffer müsste ein Störsender eingepackt sein, den ihr nutzen könnt. Technisches Equipment hat manchmal schließlich kleine Aussetzer. Sieht aus wie ein Montblanc-Füller.“

„Okay, danke, Noah.“

„Nichts zu danken. Over and out.“

Im Spiegel konnte Blue beobachten, wie Gansey nach einem Handtuch griff und aus der Dusche stieg, ohne diese abzudrehen. Er schlang sich das Handtuch locker um die Hüften und trat zu ihr, fischte seine Brille vom Waschbecken. „Willst du auch grad noch?“

Blue wollte gerade schon den Kopf schütteln, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Es würde verdächtig aussehen, wenn sie trocken aus dem Bad käme. „Haare nass machen. Ich will nachher noch eine Runde joggen.“ Danach würde sie dann ausgiebiger duschen und sich Zeit dafür nehmen. Jetzt, mit Gansey als Publikum, musste das wirklich nicht sein.

Und so behielt sie auch ihre Unterwäsche an, als sie unter das heiße Wasser trat. Schenkte Gansey ein zuckersüßes Lächeln.

Er zuckte daraufhin nur die Schultern. „Dann gehe ich schon mal vor und aktiviere den Störsender.“

Blue nickte, dass sie ihn gehört hatte – auch wenn ein Wassertropfen, der sein Schlüsselbein entlang und dann seine Brust hinunter gelaufen war, gerade viel mehr ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Ja, verdammt, ihr Kollege hatte einen tollen Körper, na und?

Die Klinke der Badezimmertür bereits in der Hand, drehte Gansey sich nochmals zu ihr. „Showtime“, formten seine Lippen lautlos. Er setzte ein seliges Lächeln auf und beschleunigte seine Atmung etwas, als müsste er noch ein wenig nach Luft schnappen. Dann öffnete er die Tür. „Ich wart im Bett auf dich.“ Damit machte er noch einen Kuss in die Luft und war auch schon verschwunden, die Tür wieder geschlossen.

Blue war allein im Bad. Sie stellte das Wasser ab, atmete tief durch und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Nahm erneut einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann entledigte sie sich ihrer nassen Unterwäsche und schnappte sich ebenfalls ein Handtuch, um es sich um den Körper zu wickeln.

Im Spiegel checkte sie, dass ihre Haare entsprechend chaotisch und bemüht auf die Schnelle wieder ordentlich gemacht aussahen. Biss sich auf die Lippen, saugte daran, bis diese leicht geschwollen waren. Dann vergewisserte sie sich, dass ihr seliges Lächeln ebenfalls überzeugend aussah, bevor sie zu Gansey ins Schlafzimmer ging.

Sie ließ ihre Hüften ein wenig mehr schwingen als sie das normalerweise tat. Blieb vor dem Bett stehen, auf dem sich „Dick“ bereits unter der Decke seitlich drapiert hatte, den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt, so dass er sie direkt beobachtete. „Hast du mich vermisst?“, hauchte sie.

„Und wie.“ Er hielt ihr die Decke auf, so dass sie nur darunter schlüpfen brauchte.

Was sie auch tat. Und nachdem sie nicht wusste, was der Stand mit dem Störsender war und inwiefern dieser nur die Kamera oder auch die Wanze beträfe, kuschelte sie sich eng an ihn. Himmel, Richard Campbell Gansey III roch gut! Ein erdiger, angenehm warmer Geruch mit einem Hauch von Minze. Blue bemerkte, wie ihr Puls ein wenig schneller ging.

Sein Arm löste sich und legte sich ihr um die Taille. Inzwischen lag er auf dem Rücken, sie halb auf ihm, die Augen geschlossen.

Vielleicht könnte Blue ja für ein paar Augenblicke so tun, als wäre das hier alles echt. Als wäre das eben nicht der arrogante Gansey, sondern… wer auch immer. Adam vielleicht, schließlich hatte sie sowieso vorgehabt, ihn nach einem Date zu fragen. Und Adam war ebenfalls verdammt sexy mit seinen hohen Wangenknochen, seinen feinen Zügen, seinen strahlend blauen Augen…


	5. Chapter 5

Immerhin hatte sie lange genug geschlafen, um sich gleich zum Joggen umziehen zu können. Als sie aufgewacht war, hatte Gansey ihr mit einem kurzen Blick zum Fernseher gedeutet, dass die Kamera wieder aktiv war, woraufhin Blue den Reflex unterdrücken musste, die Decke sofort bis unter ihr Kinn zu ziehen. Das Gespräch war ganz natürlich auf eine gemeinsame Runde Jogging gekommen und so liefen sie nun beide hier draußen nebeneinander her.

Die Abenddämmerung hatte eingesetzt und die Luft war erträglicher geworden. Was nicht hieß, dass Blue nicht trotzdem schwitzte; sie waren immer noch in der Wüste.

Ihr Hotel lag direkt am Strip, so dass sie die Straße geradeaus joggend an vielen der anderen großen Hotels vorbei kamen. Die Gegend auskundschaften. Und Blue zumindest hoffte immer noch darauf, einen der anderen beiden zu treffen, nachdem um diese Zeit besonders viele Jogger unterwegs waren. Die meisten hatten Kopfhörer auf, hörten wahrscheinlich Musik beim Laufen – und nachdem Dick und Jane sich nicht ständig miteinander beschäftigen konnten, Frischverheiratete hin oder her, hatten sie es den anderen Joggern einfach nachgetan. Ganseys Kopfhörer waren verhältnismäßig groß und old-school, Blues waren einfache Stecker mit Kabel. Wenn sie vor sich hin murmelte beim Laufen konnte sie so tun, als wären es Songtexte.

„Adam“, murmelte sie. Noah hatte ihnen erklärt, dass er zwar alles mithörte, die Verbindung zum Rest ihrer Teammitglieder allerdings stimmaktiviert war.

Und es schien zu funktionieren. „Oh, hey, Jane. Kannst du sprechen?“, hörte sie Adams Stimme klar und deutlich, wenn auch etwas außer Atem, in ihrem linken Ohr.

Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie sah kurz neben sich zu Gansey, der ganz aufs Laufen konzentriert schien. „Ja. Du auch? Wie ist euer Status? Wo bist du?“

„Joggen. Ich glaube, ich seh euch beide sogar ein paar hundert Meter weiter. Bei uns lief alles reibungslos.“

„Keine Zuhörer?“

„Keine. Alles sauber.“

„Bei uns schon. Jemand weiß, dass wir hier sind. Ich frage mich immer noch, was jemand so plötzlich gegen die Organisation haben kann.“

„Vielleicht sind gewisse Praktiken einfach nicht mit dem Gewissen vereinbar? Oder irgendjemand hat ihm ans Bein gepinkelt?“

Ein eisiger kleiner Schauer lief Blue das Rückgrat hinunter. Wie seelenruhig Adam durchaus logische Gründe anführte – dafür, dass jemand zum Maulwurf würde. Ob derjenige sich einfach nur an F.O.X. rächen wollte oder eben unlautere Methoden und Praktiken aufgedeckt hatte, war ja leider auch nicht bekannt. Einzig, dass Informationen wohl nach draußen geschmuggelt worden waren – und dass der Übergabetermin bereits feststand. Wer die Spieler in diesem Spiel waren, um das herauszufinden waren sie hier. Aber was, wenn es Adam war, der so klar nachvollziehen konnte, warum jemand überlief? „Aber welche Praktiken sollen das sein? Außer Callas Wortwahl manchmal…“

„Stimmt. Calla…“ Sie konnte das amüsierte Grinsen heraushören, bevor Adam seufzte: „Im Ernst, ich weiß es nicht.“

Blue wollte ihm unbedingt glauben. Wollte glauben, dass diese Worte ehrlich gemeint waren, dass Adam es genauso wenig wusste und verstand wie sie selbst. Aber dafür waren sie hier; um es herauszufinden. Und den Maulwurf zu stoppen!

„Blue?“

„Mhm?“

„Passt auf euch auf.“

„Ihr auch. Over and out.“

„Jane, schau mal, das Excalibur. Lass uns da doch mal rein schauen!“, kam es von Dick neben ihr, als er auch bereits abbog.

~*~*~*

Eins musste sie Gansey lassen: Er hatte einen erstaunlich guten Spürsinn für diejenige Art Informationen, die erst gefunden werden wollten. Auch wenn sie noch keine Ahnung hatte, ob sie auf der richtigen Spur waren, waren die Details doch alle äußerst verdächtig.

Als sie das Excelsior Hotel betreten und die mittelalterlich eingerichtete Lobby durchquert hatten, hatte Blue im ersten Moment der Kopf geschwirrt. Das Klingeln, Rauschen, Rattern von unzähligen einarmigen Banditen, dahinter die vielen Tische mit Roulette, Blackjack, Poker, Craps und noch ein paar anderen Glücksspielen, deren Namen sie gar nicht kennen wollte – alles hallte in ihren Ohren; dazu der Geruch von abgestandenem Zigarettenrauch und eine schummrige Irgendwie-Tag-Beleuchtung, die stark eingestellte Raumklimatisierung. Sie wusste, wie Casinos funktionierten, wie sie eine Sucht schufen und die Leute an den Automaten und Tischen hielten. Aber der Kontrast zur Abenddämmerung am Strip draußen hätte größer nicht sein können.

Hand in Hand und mit angemessenem Staunen hatten Dick und Jane also das Casino durchquert und sich im Gebäudekomplex ein wenig umgesehen. Blue fand es immer noch höchst amüsant, dass sie an einem Restaurant namens „Dick’s Last Resort“ vorbei gekommen waren. Beinahe hätte sie Gansey auch dort hinein bekommen. Beinahe.

Was sie schließlich gefunden hatten, war eine feierliche Ankündigung für eine Hochzeit am kommenden Donnerstagnachmittag. An und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, schließlich heirateten in Las Vegas ständig Leute. Der Name auf dieser Ankündigung allerdings hatte sie beide überzeugt, dass das genau diejenige Veranstaltung war, auf der die Übergabe der Liste stattfinden würde.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem eigenen Hotel hatte Gansey noch Adam und Lynch angefunkt und als würde er mit einem guten Freund telefonieren in bester Dick-Glendower-Manier von dieser wundervollen Hochzeit erzählt, bei der er ja zu gerne dabei wäre, jetzt wo er das gerade erst selbst hatte erleben dürfen bli bla blubb.

„Noah, was hast du für mich?“, raunte sie, als sie aus der noch laufenden Dusche stieg und ein Handtuch um ihren Körper schlang. Die Wasserverschwendung tat ihr ehrlich leid, erst recht hier in der Wüste, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit sicherzugehen, dass nichts von dem, was sie sagte, von der Wanze unter der Couch aufgezeichnet würde.

In ihrem linken Ohr hörte sie klar und deutlich Noahs Stimme. „Könnte das nicht alles ein großer Zufall sein?“ fragte er deutlich amüsiert. „Dass ihr zufällig gleich am Ankunftsabend in das richtige Hotel stolpert und dort zufällig eine Ankündigung für eine Veranstaltung findet, bei der auch noch ein sehr verdächtiger Name auftaucht? Nope, ich glaube nicht, dass das Zufall ist.“

Blue verzog die Lippen zu einem ironischen Grinsen. Begann ihre Haare mit einem zweiten Handtuch trocken zu rubbeln. „Wir wissen also Zeit und Ort und wir wissen auch einen Namen. Nur dass der keiner von uns ist.“

„Korrekt. Er ist eher sowas wie ein Söldner für die Seite, die das richtige Angebot hat, und in so einige dreckige Geschäfte verwickelt. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann hat F.O.X. auch schon einige davon auffliegen lassen in der Vergangenheit.“

„Womit wir auch ein Motiv hätten“, warf Blue ein.

„Noch wissen wir nicht, ob er nur Mittelsmann ist oder selbst die Liste will.“

„Hm, ich denke nicht, dass er flüssig genug ist, um die Liste für sich selbst zu kaufen. Also steckt jemand anderes dahinter. Aber möglicherweise ist der Deal über ihn zustande gekommen.“ Blue musste unwillkürlich kichern. Ihre Haare standen kreuz und quer. Mit großer Sorgfalt bürstete sie sie aus und eng am Kopf nach hinten.

„Was ist daran so lustig? Ich finde das eher besorgniserregend, dass da noch jemand Drittes involviert ist.“

„Ach nichts, meine Haare sahen gerade nur wild aus“, klärte sie Noah unnötigerweise auf.

„Oh… Liegt Kings Brille irgendwo? Dann könnte ich auch was sehen.“

„Nein, und ist ja auch nicht wichtig“, wiegelte sie ab. Nahm die brünette Langhaarperücke auf, die sie sich vorhin zurecht gelegt hatte, und bürstete diese ebenfalls – bevor sie sich die Perücke vorsichtig aufsetzte und im Spiegel begutachtete. „Zurück zum Thema. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall die Gästeliste bei dieser Hochzeit mal genau durchleuchten. Kommst du da irgendwie ran?“

„Ich kann’s versuchen. Ich meld mich, wenn ich mehr hab.“

„Danke, Noah. Over and out.“

Sie zupfte noch ein wenig den Pony zurecht, war aber mit dem Gesamtergebnis sehr zufrieden.

Als es an der Badezimmertür klopfte und Gansey den Kopf herein steckte. „Jane?“

„Ja, Schatz?“ Blue deutete ihm, hereinzukommen und die Tür hinter sich wieder zu schließen, was er auch tat.

„Wie sieht’s mit deinem Appetit aus? Wollen wir uns in dieser wahnsinnig aufregenden Stadt mal was zu essen suchen?“, fuhr er in etwas lauterem Ton mit dem Gespräch fort.

„Mmmmh, wir haben doch kaum was gemacht bisher“, gab Blue in Janes verführerischstem Südstaaten-Drawl zurück.

Das würde wohl reichen. Und Gansey schien das ebenfalls so zu sehen. Er trat zu ihr, vielleicht ein wenig näher als nötig, und raunte in normalem Ton: „Ich mag deine natürlichen Haare lieber.“

Blue verdrehte die Augen und legte die Perücke zurück in die Tasche neben dem Waschbecken. „Ich auch. Aber deswegen bist du nicht hier, oder?“

„Wir bekommen wahrscheinlich eine Einladung zur Hochzeit“, ließ er sie ohne große Präambel wissen.

Blues Augenbrauen flogen in die Höhe und über den Spiegel begegnete sie fragend Ganseys Blick. Er nahm die Brille ab, massierte seine Nasenwurzel, bevor er ihren Blick direkt und beinahe stolz erwiderte. In einer scheinbar unbewussten Geste fuhr er sich mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe. Blue wusste nicht, warum diese eine kleine Geste sie in diesem Moment so fesselte.

„Okay, King, ich bin ganz Ohr. Wie bist du so schnell da rangekommen?“ Da war es wieder, dieses Misstrauen, dass Gansey der Maulwurf sein könnte. Oder zumindest mit ihm unter einer Decke steckte. Und das ließ sie ihn auch spüren.

„Ronan kommt an so ziemlich alles heran oder kann es fälschen.“

Ronan. Ronan Lynch. Sie wusste extrem wenig über Codename Greywarens Hintergrund; lediglich das, was eben über seine Freundschaft zu Gansey gemunkelt wurde, und das, was in ihrem Mission-Briefing gestanden hatte: Ja, darin war etwas von Dokumentenfälschung vermerkt gewesen, aber dass er so schnell arbeitete… Deshalb war er also Teil dieses Teams. Auch wenn es ihn nicht wie in Ganseys Augen über jeden Zweifel erhaben machte… „Okay“, murmelte sie zurück, nickte.

„Okay.“

Für einen langen Moment standen sie einfach nur so da, blickten sich über den Spiegel an. Was Blue erwartete, in seinen Augen zu finden, wusste sie nicht so recht, aber wegsehen wollte und konnte sie auch nicht.

Schließlich brach Gansey den Blickkontakt ab, räusperte sich. „Du solltest mir wahrscheinlich am besten einen Knutschfleck beibringen, so dass es wirklich aussieht, als hätten wir hier drinnen gerade eine heiße Make-out-Session gehabt.“

Blue nickte nur, unfähig gerade einen Ton herauszubringen. Es war ein logischer und guter Gedanke und auch absolut nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber wurde er da gerade leicht rot oder bildete sie sich das im unvorteilhaften Licht des Kosmetikspiegels nur ein?

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ging ganz methodisch an seinem Pulspunkt zu Werke.

Gansey stand still da und es war etwas, wofür Blue ihm dankbar war, da es den Knutschfleck deutlich weniger emotional auflud, als das hätte der Fall sein können. Als sie fertig war, lehnte er sich noch etwas dem Spiegel entgegen und zog sein Polohemd zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick auf den dunklen Fleck an seinem Hals werfen zu können, ihn zu begutachten.

Schließlich schien er zufrieden und mit einem neutralen Lächeln fand Blue sich wieder seinem Blick gegenüber. „Also, Essen? Wo willst du hin?“

Sie merkte, wie mit diesen Worten Anspannung von ihr abfiel, von der sie gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, dass sie dagewesen war. Ein schelmisches Grinsen fand seinen Weg auf ihre Lippen. „Ich wüsste da schon ein Lokal…“


	6. Chapter 6

Morgen wäre es soweit. Morgen war Donnerstag und sie würden sich keine Fehler erlauben können. Die Hochzeit war das Wann und das Wo. Aber das Wer und das Wie waren die schwierigeren Dimensionen dieser Mission. Zu beidem konnten sie zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nur Vermutungen anstellen.

Was auch der Grund war, weshalb sie beim Frühstück beschlossen hatten, sich aufzuteilen um schneller voranzukommen. Gansey würde seine Augen im Casino offen halten, Blue in der Einkaufs- und Fressmeile des Excalibur.

Es war immer noch unangenehm kalt hier drinnen, erst recht, nachdem sie aus gut über 30 Grad in der prallen Sonne draußen gekommen waren. Diesmal war Blue allerdings vorbereitet – sie hatte eine waldgrüne Häkel-Sommerjacke mitgenommen, außerdem einen Strohhut, den sie auch hier drinnen auf dem Kopf ließ, um nicht sofort von allen Kameras identifiziert werden zu können.

Immerhin war es deutlich leiser als im Casino, selbst wenn das allgemeine Gemurmel der Bildschirme, der Musik in den Läden, der Einkäufer und neugierigen Touristen um sie herum ein beständiges Hintergrundrauschen ergab.

Blue bewegte sich mit den Menschenmengen, streifte mit großen Augen durch die gewundenen Gänge, deren Steinimitat, heraldische Banner und hinterleuchtetes buntes Kirchenfensterglas immer wieder daran erinnerten, was das Thema dieses Gebäudekomplexes war. Was sie dabei zu finden hoffte, wusste sie nicht so recht, aber sich zu bewegen half ihr auch beim Denken. Nachdem sie in ihrem eigenen Hotelzimmer keinerlei Planung laut aussprechen konnten, kam ihr dieser Teil der Mission also sehr gelegen.

Die Frage war, was sie machen würden, wenn sie bis morgen Abend keinerlei neue Informationen hätten. Wenn diese Hochzeit der einzige Anhaltspunkt bliebe, mit dem sie arbeiten müssten. Noah hatte eine Gästeliste auftreiben wollen, sich aber damit noch nicht wieder zurückgemeldet. Lynch hatte ihnen allen Einladungen besorgen wollen, aber auch in dieser Hinsicht hatten sie noch nichts gehört.

Was also, wenn sie nur Ort und Zeit wüssten? Würden sie trotzdem versuchen hineinzukommen? Wahrscheinlich wäre es sinnvoll für diesen Fall als Teil des Hotelpersonals zu erscheinen – Blue begann, wie willkürlich ein paar Fotos mit ihrem Handy zu schießen, immer auch darauf achtend, dass die Uniformen des Personals darauf sichtbar wären.

Sie kaufte einen Karamell-Macchiato, von dem sie probeweise nippte – und sich bemühte, ihr Gesicht nicht allzu sehr zu verziehen. Das Zeug war ihr persönlich viel zu süß und fettig, aber es war erstaunlich heiß bei all dem Sirup und der Sahne. Gerade versuchte sie den Deckel von ihrem To-Go-Becher zu ziehen, als sie in jemanden hinein lief – und einen Großteil ihres Getränks auf dessen Hoteluniform verschüttete.

„Oh mein Gott, das tut mir so leid. Verzeihung, ich hab kurz nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hinlaufe. Ich zahl Ihnen auch die Reinigung“, bot sie sofort in entschuldigendem Ton und etwa eine halbe Oktave höher als gewöhnlich an.

Der junge Mann verzog das Gesicht, als er an sich hinunter sah, seufzte. „Schon okay, Miss. Passen Sie nur nächstes Mal besser auf, wohin Sie gehen. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass jemand die Flecken aufwischt.“

„Oh, vielen Dank! Ich bin wirklich manchmal so ein unglaublicher Schussel.“ Sie legte ihm für einen Moment ihre freie Hand auf die Schulter.

Mit einem schicksalsergebenen kleinen Lächeln nickte der junge Mann und eilte dann schnellen Schrittes davon.

Blue sah ihm noch ein paar Augenblicke hinterher, dann suchte sie die nächste Damentoilette auf, wo sie den halben Becher Karamell-Macchiato in den Mülleimer warf und sich die klebenden Hände wusch. Hastig sah sie sich um, checkte die Kabinen, ob noch jemand mit ihr im Raum war. Niemand.

„Noah, hörst du mich?“, murmelte sie.

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Laut und deutlich, meine liebe Blue. Was hast du für mich?“

Blue musste entgegen ihrer selbst schmunzeln. Jedem anderen Menschen wäre sie für diese sexistisch angehauchte Anrede beleidigt. Einzig Noah hatte da eine Sonderstellung. „Einen aktiven Marker, der dich theoretisch dorthin führt, wo es Excelsior-Hoteluniformen gibt, die wir ausborgen können. Gibt’s was Neues in Sachen Gästeliste?“

„Okay, ich bin an dem Marker dran. Und zur Gästeliste leider nichts Neues. Es scheint keine bei der Hochzeitsplanerin abgegeben worden zu sein.“

„Verdammt, also keine einfache Spur für uns. Aber andererseits auch gut; so kommen wir eher rein.“

„Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?“

Blue überlegte einen Augenblick, als sich hinter ihr bereits die Tür öffnete und sie beschloss, die Gelegenheit entsprechend zu nutzen und zurück ins Gemurmel der Passagen zu gehen. „Nein, danke. Over and out.“

Noahs Stimme in ihrem Ohr verstummte wieder und Blue ließ sich erneut von den vielen anderen Menschen treiben. Sollte sie Gansey Bescheid geben wegen der Uniformen und der nicht vorhandenen Gästeliste? Vielleicht hätte er ja derweil noch eine andere Spur aufgetan…

Als bereits Ganseys Stimme in ihrem linken Ohr erklang, wenn auch ungewohnt zögerlich: „Jane, kannst du sprechen?“

„Positiv. Hast du was herausgefunden?“, murmelte sie und machte sich bereits daran, ihre Kopfhörer in die Ohren zu stecken, so dass es aussah, als hörte sie Musik oder telefonierte – selbst wenn diese einfach nur in ihrer Tasche verschwanden, ohne eingesteckt zu sein.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich habe eine Weile an den Automaten gespielt, dann ein paar Runden Blackjack. Und ganz ehrlich? Ich sehe den Reiz nicht. Warum spielen Menschen sowas exzessiv?“ Inzwischen klang er wieder eher nach sich selbst, locker, wenn auch dabei nachdenklich.

„Ernsthaft? Mister Super Spy ist zu gut für Glücksspiele aller Art?“, zog sie ihn auf, spürte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen treten. „Hast du dann nicht den falschen Beruf? Obwohl man dir mit deinem guten Aussehen wahrscheinlich alles abkauft, oder? Hast du’s schon mal in der Politik versucht?“

„Das ist noch weniger was für mich. Mom arbeitet in Washington – die könnte dir sicher so einige Geschichten erzählen!“, seufzte er gespielt, auch wenn Blue meinte, ein kleines Lächeln aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Natürlich, wieso war das klar, dass deine Mutter…?“ Blue seufzte theatralisch und verdrehte zu sich die Augen, auch wenn Gansey das natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Wie kann der Sohn zweier so zwielichtiger Menschen nur kein Glücksspiel mögen? Also auch keine Politiker-Karriere?“

Gansey lachte leise. „Nein danke. Wenn die einen erst einmal haben, findet man so schnell nicht wieder hinaus.“

„Und ich dachte immer, Casinos sind so konzipiert, dass man nicht mehr raus findet… Halt, Moment, jetzt seh ich’s auch. Ist sich beides zu ähnlich. Ein Spiel mit gezinkten Karten, aus dem man nicht mehr raus kommt.“ 

„Bingo. Die Vorstellung hat etwas Klaustrophobisches für mich“, stimmte Gansey zu.

„Aber ich muss jetzt nicht den Notarzt rufen für deine Platzangst?“ Blue bemühte sich, besorgt zu klingen.

„Eine Weile halte ich es schon noch hier aus. Ich habe ja gute Gesellschaft.“

„Die beste…“ Bevor Blue jedoch noch mehr sagen konnte, fiel ihr jemand auf, keine zehn Meter von ihr entfernt. „Oh Shit!“, entfuhr es ihr und ganz reflexartig bog sie ins nächstgelegene Geschäft ab.

Ohne ihn jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen. Immerhin schien er sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, lief stattdessen zielstrebig aber ungehetzt durch die Ladengasse. Er trug Shorts und Hawaiihemd, dazu eine große spiegelnde Sonnenbrille mit weißem Gestell.

„Was, Jane, was ist los?“, konnte Blue Ganseys Stimme neben sich hören. Sämtliches Lächeln war daraus gewichen.

Wie zufällig drehte sie sich von den bunten Souvenirs vor ihr zurück zur Ladengasse. Erblickte nur noch seinen Rücken, als er in der Menge verschwand.

„Ich glaube, ich hab gerade unseren Maulwurf gefunden“, raunte sie.

„Shit.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Nein, gesehen hat er mich glaub ich nicht. Und ja, ich hab ihn leider verloren.“ Blue seufzte, als sie die Vorkommnisse des Vormittags zum dritten Mal erzählte.

Sie waren alle fünf unbeobachtet genug, dass sie frei sprechen konnten. Blue und Gansey hatten beschlossen, die Glendowers noch eine Runde den Strip entlang spazieren zu lassen – Hand in Hand und sich immer wieder möglichst verliebte und liebevolle Blicke zuwerfend, schlenderten sie an den verschiedenen Casinos und Hotels entlang, aus deren dunklen Tiefen Musik und das allgegenwärtige Klingeln der Spielautomaten zu hören war. Adam hatte sich seit einer Weile am hoteleigenen Pool des Excalibur Hotels postiert, da um diese Uhrzeit dort am meisten los war. Lynch hatte sich laut dessen Aussage in seine und Adams Suite zurückgezogen, da er wohl keine Lust hatte, ständig von irgendwelchen Fans seines „Gönners“ belagert zu werden – außerdem würde sein Teint zu sehr leiden. Und natürlich hatte er sich auch zurückgezogen, um sich endlich um die Einladungen zu kümmern.

Die vier Männer redeten wild durcheinander, so dass Blue nur Bruchstücke ihrer Reaktionen mitbekam. Lynchs düstere Schimpfworte konnte sie allerdings auch so erraten. Adams Ton war sonnig, die Worte passten aber so gar nicht dazu – Blue verstand „…Mistkerl…“ und „…schuld, wenn…“. Noah fragte sie etwas, das sie allerdings nicht ausmachen konnte. Und Ganseys „…finden ihn schon“ wurde immerhin davon begleitet, dass er sanft ihre Hand in seiner drückte.

Als sie zu ihm blickte, entdeckte sie ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und einen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den sie so bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Die Mittagshitze klebte ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen in seine Stirn und an seine Schläfen, was das sehr akkurate Image ein wenig negierte. Es war aber auch heiß – sie sollten bald zusehen, dass sie wieder nach drinnen kamen!

„Jane, noch da?“, hörte sie Adams leicht besorgt klingende Stimme.

Wie lange hatten die anderen auf ihre Antwort gewartet? „Ich bin noch da. Noah, ich war nicht nah genug für einen Marker“, riet sie einfach mal seine Frage. Und lag damit offensichtlich richtig. „Ist bei dem anderen Marker denn noch was rausgekommen?“

Sie hörte Noah leise summen, bevor er antwortete: „Jepp. Angestellten-Spinte und Wäscherei sind lokalisiert. Würde aber vorschlagen, die Uniformen möglichst kurz vorher zu besorgen, damit sie nicht vermisst werden.“

„In Ordnung. Also morgen Mittag etwa. Nicht allzu knapp“, setzte Gansey fest.

Von Lynch und Adam hörte Blue zustimmende Laute, bevor Lynch hinzufügte: „Wenn wir bis dahin nicht alle vier Einladungen in Händen halten und da einfach rein marschieren. Wäre mir lieber. Der Bastard wird Augen machen!“

Blue bemerkte, dass Gansey zu ihr sah, direkt ihrem Blick begegnete. Ernst fragte er: „Ronan, bis wann schaffst du die Einladungen zu Prokopenkos Hochzeit? Ich wäre gerne vorbereitet, falls es doch Plan B wird.“

„Chill, Gansey! Ich hab dich noch nie hängen lassen, oder?!“ Ein aggressiver Unterton war immer noch in Lynchs Stimme zu hören.

Ein leises Seufzen von Gansey. Blue konnte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel nicken sehen. „In Ordnung. Wenn wir bis morgen Vormittag nichts haben, bereiten wir uns auf Plan B vor.“

„Wer führt die Operation Uniform durch?“, fragte Adam sachlich.

Von Lynch war ein leises Grummeln zu hören, aber keine Widerworte.

Blue überlegte einen Augenblick. „Dick ist zu auffällig. Noah, kannst du Adam und mich morgen lotsen?“

„Klar, mach ich.“

Gansey neben ihr wirkte nicht begeistert, dass er so plötzlich nicht mehr Teil des Plans war. Blue hoffte, er sah trotzdem ein, dass es wirklich in dieser Konfiguration am unauffälligsten wäre.

„Adam, das ist auch in deinem Sinne? Kein Schaulaufen mit Boytoy?“, fuhr sie in neckendem Ton fort, um die Atmosphäre ein wenig aufzulockern.

Und es wirkte, zumindest bei dem Angesprochenen. Adam lachte. „Passt… Um aber nochmal auf Kavinsky zurück zu kommen: Noah, kommst du in die Buchungssoftware des Excalibur? Obwohl wahrscheinlich keiner unserer Gesuchten unter seinem echten Namen eingecheckt ist.“

„Wahrscheinlich“, stimmte Gansey nachdenklich zu.

Ein Schnauben von Lynch. „K ist clever, aber eitel. Der will, dass Leute wissen, er war’s.“ Hatte er Kavinsky studiert oder riet er gut aus dem, was allgemein erzählt wurde?

„Okay“, kam es langsam von Noah. „Einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich besorge mir grad die Daten für den Buchungsserver.“

Blue wusste, das würde eine Weile dauern. Sie suchte Ganseys Blick und deutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, ob sie nicht umdrehen wollten. Er schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, bevor er nickte. Aber anstatt denselben Weg zurückzugehen, trat er an die Gehsteigkante, sah die Straße hinauf und hinunter. Bei einer Lücke im Verkehr zog er Blue mit sich auf die andere Straßenseite, wo zumindest abschnittsweise Schatten herrschte.

„Danke“, formte Blue mit den Lippen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als sie drüben waren. Ihr Strohhut tat zwar sehr gute Dienste, aber jedes Stückchen Schatten fühlte sich trotzdem himmlisch an.

Gansey erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, bevor er zurück im Gespräch war. „In Ordnung. Sollte Noah wirklich fündig werden, teilen wir uns morgen auf – zwei durchsuchen Kavinskys Zimmer, zwei gehen zu Prokopenkos Hochzeit. Irgendwo wird die Liste ja sein.“

„Klingt vernünftig“, stimmte Adam zu.

Sie hatten alle die Briefing-Unterlagen für diese Mission gelesen. Natürlich hatte niemand ihnen gesagt, wer auf der Liste mit den Codenamen und Klarnamen stand. Blue ging davon aus, dass keiner aus diesem Team gefährdet war, ansonsten hätte die Direktorin sie wahrscheinlich nicht ausgewählt, aber sicher sein konnten sie wohl erst, wenn diese vermaledeite Liste sicher vernichtet war. Aber was wäre sicher vernichtet? Das Briefing hatte erwähnt, dass die Liste digital und hochverschlüsselt war – vermutlich suchten sie also nach so etwas Kleinem wie einem Flashdrive. Vermutlich…

„Hm, kein Kavinsky im Excalibur, aber gleich mehrere Prokopenkos, was aber im Angesicht einer bevorstehenden Hochzeit nicht überraschend ist“, mischte sich Noah wieder ein. Scheinbar hatte er die Datenbank geknackt.

Ob es Sinn machen würde, deren ganze Zimmer zu durchsuchen? Was war Prokopenkos Rolle in diesem Spiel?

„Was ist mit Decknamen? Sprechenden Namen?“, hakte Lynch nach.

Noah schwieg einige lange Augenblicke. „Hmmm… Ein paar ungewöhnliche Namen. Haha, da heißt jemand wie das deutsche Wort für Coming-of-Age. Roman Effing-Bildung.“

„Das ist er.“ Es war mehr ein gutturales Knurren denn wirkliche Worte von Lynch. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Blue sich, woher Lynch Kavinsky so gut kannte.

„Noah, die Zimmernummer“, drängte Gansey. Seine Hand drückte ihre fester, ohne dass er es wirklich zu merken schien. Als Blue zu ihm sah, war sein Gesichtsausdruck angestrengt freundlich und sein Blick stur nach vorne gerichtet.

Sie versuchte ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen – und konnte den Moment genau ausmachen, in dem Gansey bemerkte, was los war. Seine Hand erschlaffte, ließ ihre sofort frei. Als Blue erneut zu ihm aufsah, stand in seinem Gesicht eine unausgesprochene Entschuldigung. Blue atmete tief durch und ergriff einem Impuls folgend erneut Ganseys Hand.

Schließlich meldete Noah sich wieder. „Oh, im Luxor, nicht im Excalibur. Die beiden gehören zur selben Gruppe… Zimmer 621.“

„Danke. Ronan und ich übernehmen das Zimmer. Blue, Adam, ihr die Hochzeit.“


	8. Chapter 8

Der morgige Donnerstag war streng durchgetaktet; sie durften sich keine Fehler erlauben. Nach dem Frühstück kamen entweder ihre gefälschten Einladungen oder nicht – so oder so startete ab diesem Zeitpunkt ein Countdown bis zur Übergabe der Liste. Bis dahin musste alles sitzen, alles stimmen, alles passen. Sie mussten diese Mission erfolgreich abschließen.

Kurzzeitig hatte Blue auch noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach einen Haftbefehl gegen Kavinsky zu erwirken – aber wie sie alle hatte er mit Sicherheit genug Agententraining, um unterzutauchen und nicht mehr auffindbar zu sein, wenn er denn wollte. Nein, sie vier mussten ihn hier schnappen; dass seine Karriere bei F.O.X. zu Ende war, wusste er sowieso. Jetzt und hier war er noch in Reichweite…

„Jane?“, hörte sie ein Flüstern neben sich, sanft genug, dass es sie nicht wecken würde, wäre sie nicht sowieso noch wach.

Es war eines von Blues Ritualen seit ihrem ersten Einsatz damals. Damals hatte sie die Nacht vorher nicht schlafen können, hatte generell vor lauter Angst und Adrenalin kaum drei Stunden auf eine ganze Woche verteilt geschlafen. Das hatte sie dann, zurück zuhause und in der Sicherheit ihrer eigenen vier Wände, alles nachgeholt. Seitdem visualisierte sie für sich nochmals den Plan und alles, was sie schützen würde. Ihre Persona, wie sie reagieren würde, ob sie auf dieser Hochzeit weinen würde, wie sie sich mit dem gutaussehenden Fremden unterhalten würde, dessen Partner ihn ebenfalls versetzt hatte. Und wie sie aus einem Champagnerglas eine tödliche Waffe improvisieren konnte, oder aus einem Blumendraht... alles, was Maura ihr beigebracht hatte. Es ließ sie sich für alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet fühlen.

„Liebling?“, kam es erneut geflüstert. Sie spürte, wie die Matratze sich verformte, als Gansey sich zu ihr drehte.

„Mhmmm?“, versuchte sie schläfriger zu klingen als sie wirklich war.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen“, war seine Stimme nun ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte leicht und sie konnte den typischen Hauch Minze wahrnehmen, den sie inzwischen auch mit ihm zu assoziieren gelernt hatte.

Dass sie hier in ihrem Hotelzimmer nicht reden konnten, wussten sie beide sehr genau. Trotzdem wäre es unnatürlich, nicht zu fragen. „Alles okay? Bedrückt dich was?“

Zur Antwort bekam sie ein nachdenkliches Seufzen. „Ich weiß nicht so recht... Jetzt sind wir hier in Vegas und... und wir verschlafen alles...“ Er zog die Wörter richtiggehend in die Länge.

Zu ihrem Glück war es dunkel genug, dass niemand das Lächeln sehen würde, das sie sich für einen Moment gönnte. Dann seufzte sie ebenfalls, legte einen leicht frustrierten Ton auf: „Irgendwann müssen wir aber doch auch mal schlafen.“

„Können wir doch daheim dann auch noch.“ Dick hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und ein leises Klicken warnte Blue vor, dass er seine Nachttischlampe anschaltete.

Sie würden der Porn-Cam also eine Show liefern.

Als Blue sich im Bett zu ihm umwandte, hatte er sich bereits seine Brille vom Nachttisch geangelt und aufgesetzt. Irritiert blinzelte sie ihn an. „Dick, Liebling, lass uns schlafen...“

Mit einem erneuten, diesmal lauten und deutlich frustriert klingenden Seufzen schlug er die Decke zurück und schwang sich aus dem Bett. „Wenn du schlafen willst, fein! Ich geh mir jetzt eine Show ansehen oder so.“

Blue sah verwirrt zu, wie er sich scheinbar blindlings ein Paar dunkler Hosen und ein Hemd überzog, seine Schuhe nahm und zuerst zur Schlafzimmertür und dann zur Suitetür hinaus stapfte.

„Schatz?“, fragte sie vorsichtig in die hinterlassene Stille. Natürlich erhielt sie keine Antwort.

Dann schlug sie ebenfalls die Decke zurück, zog sich hastig die erstbesten Klamotten an, die sie fand, schnappte sich noch ihre Handtasche und den Zimmerschlüssel und sprintete ihrem frustrierten Ehemann hinterher.

Gansey wartete bereits an der Tür zum Treppenhaus auf sie. Ein breites, unverstelltes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als er sie entdeckte, und er hielt ihr die Tür offen.

Im Treppenhaus stiegen sie etwa eineinhalb Stockwerke in einvernehmlichem Schweigen nach unten, bevor Blue es nicht mehr aushielt: „Filmreif, Mister Glendower.“

Er stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus. „Man könnte fast meinen, ich mache sowas öfter.“

„Machst du das denn?“ Sie beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, sein zufriedenes kleines Grinsen, seine leicht angezogenen Schultern, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Hin und wieder.“

„So so, du spielst deiner eigenen Ehefrau also was vor?“, neckte Blue. Sie merkte, wie gut ihr die Bewegung tat, wie sie gleich leichter atmete, jetzt wo sie aus der Suite draußen waren. Was nicht hieß, dass sie hier vollkommen offen und frei reden konnten – aber es fühlte sich deutlich mehr nach Räumen und Situationen an, die sie kontrollieren konnten.

„Meiner geliebten Ehefrau würde ich doch niemals...!“ Er ließ das Satzende unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen hängen. Dieser Teil war sowieso vor allem inhaltsloses Necken. „Aber im Ernst, ich konnte wirklich nicht schlafen“, fügte er leiser, dankbarer hinzu.

Blue sah zu ihm hinüber, gab ehrlich zu: „Ich auch nicht.“

„Das...“ Ganseys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Kavinsky war Ronans alter Partner, bis K ihn einfach zurückgelassen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er Ronan hier sieht...“

Blues Lächeln verschwand schlagartig bei dieser Eröffnung. Es erklärte vieles. Warum Lynch so viel über Kavinsky wusste. Warum Gansey in dem gemeinsamen Gespräch so reagiert hatte. Warum er sofort Lynch von der Hochzeit abgezogen hatte, als sich die Chance geboten hatte. Warum er Lynch ihr gegenüber immer verteidigt hatte – fühlte er sich etwa verantwortlich für die Fehler oder auch die Vergangenheit seines Partners?

„Er weiß hoffentlich, dass du ihn niemals im Stich lassen würdest“, gab sie schließlich ebenso leise, ebenso ernst zurück.

Gansey nickte. „Sollte er. Ich hoffe es.“

Eine Antwort blieb Blue ihm schuldig, da sie in der Lobby ankamen. Schnellen Schrittes und ohne ein Wort miteinander zu reden, durchquerten sie diese und wurden erst wieder langsamer, als sie sich bereits einige Schritte vom Hotel entfernt hatten.

Und auch dann war es Gansey, der zuerst wieder sprach: „Weißt du was? Lass uns wirklich noch irgendwo hingehen! Was meinst du?“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck war neckend, aber Blue meinte in seinem Blick, der auf ihr ruhte, ein hoffnungsvolles Funkeln zu erkennen.

Was keiner von ihnen beiden aussprach, war, dass nach Prokopenkos Hochzeit morgen Abend diese Mission sehr wahrscheinlich vorbei war. Sie würden in den nächsten Flieger nach Hause steigen, noch eine offizielle Nachbesprechung über sich ergehen lassen und dann wieder getrennter Wege gehen.

Und Blue realisierte, dass sie es vermissen würde. Dass sie Dick und Jane vermissen würde. Diese so unerwartet ungezwungene Partnerschaft mit Richard Campbell Gansey III, Mister Unnahbarer Super Spy persönlich. Der gar nicht mehr so unnahbar und arrogant schien inzwischen. Sie waren ein verdammt gutes Team, arbeiteten erstaunlich selbstverständlich und reibungslos zusammen. Nach gerade einmal zwei Tagen reichte ein Blick zur Kommunikation. Ja, das würde sie vermissen...

Sie hielt an, atmete bewusst tief durch, während sie überlegte, und drehte sich langsam zu ihm. Begegnete seinem hoffnungsvollen Blick und konnte ein spitzbübisches kleines Grinsen nicht mehr verhindern. „Weißt du was, lass uns genau das machen. Lass uns das Nachtleben hier ein wenig unsicher machen!“ An Schlaf war gerade sowieso nicht mehr zu denken.

Seine geschult coole Haltung wich einem ehrlichen breiten Lächeln. Einem sehr hübschen Lächeln. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen Gansey nicht darauf achtete, wie er wirken mochte, was für ein Bild er abgab. Und Blue mochte diese Momente sehr, stellte sie fest, ließen sie sie doch ein wenig hinter die unnahbare Fassade blicken.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung, den Strip hinunter. Dabei folgte sie ihren Instinkten, waren doch viele ausgehfertig aussehende Menschen unterwegs, denen sie einfach folgen könnten. Die sie schon an einen lohnenswerten Ort brachten – solange sie morgen zum Frühstück wieder auf der Matte standen, konzentriert und bereit, konnten sie jetzt noch ein wenig Zeit totschlagen. Und dass sie beide nicht schlafen konnten, hatten sie ja bereits etabliert.

Auf dem Weg sprachen sie kaum, aber es fühlte sich auch nicht so an, als wäre das nötig. Blue hielt immer noch Ganseys Hand fest und irgendwann griff er um, verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. Sie sah daraufhin kurz zu ihm auf, begegnete seinem so offen gut gelaunten Lächeln. Und wusste, auch auf ihren eigenen Zügen lag ein ähnliches Lächeln. Sie mussten aussehen wie das liebestrunkene junge Pärchen, das ihre Personas darstellten.

Nur einmal, nur für kurz, könnten sie wirklich einfach so tun, als ob… Blue könnte so tun, als wäre sie wirklich mit ihrem frisch gebackenen Ehemann hier – wer das sein sollte, wen sie sich da ganz genau vorstellte, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte keinerlei feste Beziehung; redete sich immer damit heraus, dass der Job das eben auch nicht zuließ. Aber dass dieser noch unbekannte Mann, mit dem sie beschlossen hatte, ihr Leben zu teilen, aussah wie Gansey, dagegen hatte sie überraschend wenig einzuwenden.

Und als sie ihn so aus dem Augenwinkel musterte, musste sie zugeben, dass er besonders jetzt auch zum Anbeißen aussah: Seine Haare waren immer noch etwas wild vom Bett, auch wenn er ganz offensichtlich versucht hatte, sie mit den Fingern in Form zu bringen. Es hatte so viel mehr Natürliches an sich als Gansey der Super Spy oder Dick Glendower. Dazu die Brille auf seiner Nase, das einfache Hemd, die Ärmel aufgeschlagen, und dunkle Hosen – klassisch und zeitlos und ziemlich sexy…

Nur für ein paar Stunden könnten sie so tun, als wäre das hier alles Wirklichkeit.

Blue war sich ihrer verschränkten Finger sehr deutlich bewusst. Seine größere Hand in und um ihre. Es hielt ein abenteuerlustiges Schmunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Es beschleunigte ihren Puls ganz unmerklich immer weiter. Und ohne darüber nachdenken zu wollen, zog sie sich daran ein wenig näher zu ihm, bis sich auch ihrer beider angewinkelte Unterarme berührten. Fast als wäre sie bei ihm untergehakt, nur dass sie nicht vorhatte, seine Hand loszulassen. 

Das Verrückte war, ihm schien es genauso zu gehen. Erneut drückte er sanft ihre Hand, zog sie noch ein wenig näher zu sich.

Keiner von ihnen beiden sprach. Für ihren Teil wusste Blue, wenn sie nun etwas sagte, würde sie die Illusion dieses Moments zerstören. Sie kämen am Ende darauf zu sprechen, warum sie hier waren. Das wollte sie gerade nicht. Und sie war dankbar, dass er sich ebenfalls einfach treiben ließ.

So steuerten sie also anderen Partygängern hinterher, schließlich vom Strip weg in eine Seitenstraße. Dort hörten sie bereits die Musik, sahen eine Schlange am Eingang; jeder wurde von einem Türsteher wie einem Berg ganz genau gemustert.

„Willst du hier rein, oder sollen wir uns was anderes suchen?“, war seine Stimme mit einem Mal ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, kitzelte es angenehm. Er hatte sich etwas zu ihr herunter gebeugt, sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Blue hoffte, die Zweifel, die sich in diesem Moment in ihre Gedanken schlichen, waren nicht in ihrem Blick sichtbar. Wenn sie jetzt wieder gingen, weitersuchten, würden sie mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit einfach zurück ins Hotel gehen. Den Rest der Nacht wach oder in erschöpftem Halbschlaf verbringen. Blue würde sich fragen, was diese Nacht noch hätte werden können. Nein, sie wollte sich nicht fragen, sie wollte es herausfinden!

Aber sie wollte auch Gansey eine letzte Chance geben umzukehren. „Kriegst du etwa kalte Füße?“

„Wieso sollte ich“, grinste er frech zurück und richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Sie mussten keine drei Minuten warten, bis sie von dem Türsteher gemustert und mit einem einfachen Grunzlaut nach drinnen gewinkt wurden.

~*~*~*

Es war definitiv ein Club, auch wenn der Bereich um die größte Bar eine angenehm ruhige Atmosphäre ausstrahlte. Alles war Holz, Plastik, Vinyl, Vintage Chic und jede Menge Leute. Blue hatte das Gefühl, sich einfach von der Masse treiben lassen zu können, ohne dabei unterzugehen. Es war laut – zu laut, um sich zu unterhalten, aber genau richtig, um ganz eng aneinander zu rücken, wenn man etwas sagen wollte.

Falls man sich denn unterhalten wollte. Mit einem fragenden Blick und einem Nicken hatten sie bereits beschlossen, erst einmal gemeinsam die Tanzfläche unsicher zu machen. Blue merkte, wie schnell ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte, wie sie Energie loswerden musste, bevor sie noch etwas tat oder sagte, was sie bereuen würde.

Die Musik war gut. Der DJ legte vor allem alte Dance-Klassiker auf, viel Pop, viel Rock. Und als schließlich auch noch „You Never Can Tell“ gespielt wurde, war Blue überrascht. Nicht nur war ihr Begleiter ein guter Tänzer, nein, er tanzte mit ihr Twist in bester Pulp-Fiction-Manier. Wirkte dabei cool und aalglatt, bis er zum Ende hin in ein breites Grinsen ausbrach, von dem Blue wusste, dass er dasselbe Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ebenfalls finden würde.

Sie fielen sich lachend und außer Atem in die Arme. Und blieben dort. Der nächste Song war eine langsame Ballade, und ganz von selbst legte Blue ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, schmiegte sich eng an ihn, ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt. An ihrer Wange konnte sie sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern spüren. Seine Arme umschlangen sie, seine Hände sanft an ihrem Rücken. Sie fühlte sich gut aufgehoben, so ohne viele Worte verstanden und… sicher.

In diesem Moment wollte Blue einfach nur die Augen schließen und so tun, als ob. Hier und jetzt, mit ihm. Mit Gansey. Und danach würden sie nie wieder darüber sprechen. So einfach wäre das.

Der Song endete und Blue nahm ihren Kopf wieder von seiner Brust. Als sie zu ihm aufsah, fand sie ein schüchternes Lächeln vor, Unsicherheit und Hoffnung in seinen Augen, die ihr mit einem Mal Angst bereiteten. Hastig löste sie sich von ihm und ergriff stattdessen seine Hand, um ihn mit zur Bar zu ziehen.

Sie bestellten willkürlich zwei Cocktails und blieben damit an der Bar stehen.

„Blue, ich…“

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass meine Mom ausgebildete und zertifizierte Barmixerin ist?“, unterbrach sie Gansey hastig, bevor er die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen noch toppen könnte. Sie gab ihren Händen etwas zu tun, indem sie die Orangenscheibe von dem Spießchen zu lösen begann.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Aber können wir nochmal…?“

Erneut unterbrach Blue ihn, auch wenn sie wusste, wie unhöflich sie gerade war und wie uninteressiert sie gerade auf ihn wirken musste – erst recht, da sie seinem Blick sehr bewusst auswich. „Sie hat lange selber rumprobiert und die grässlichsten Mischungen zusammengestellt. Bis sich wer ihrer erbarmt und ihr den ersten Kurs geschenkt hat.“

„Das gerade… Du…“

„Ich hätte auch einen Kurs mitmachen können, aber ich war damals unterwegs“, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, irgendetwas zu erzählen. Was ihr gerade einfiel eben. „Jetzt gerade bereue ich das ein bisschen. Der Cocktail ist echt lecker. Wie ist deiner denn?“ Endlich brachte sie ihren Blick auch wieder zu seinen Augen. Seinen fragenden haselnussbraunen Augen, die sie verstummen ließen – und die Welt um sie herum gleich mit.

Blue lehnte sich ihm entgegen, noch bevor sie überhaupt realisierte, dass sie sich überhaupt bewegte. Ihre Lider flatterten synchron zu ihrem schnellen Puls.

„Greenmantle?“

Blue war verwirrt, öffnete die Augen wieder, sah Gansey fragend an. „Was?“

„Colin Greenmantle“, wiederholte er. Schlagartig stand ihr wieder der unnahbare Super Spy gegenüber. 

Blue musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Enttäuschung, dass dieser Moment wohl unwiederbringlich vorbei war; Frustration, dass Gansey einfach so ohne Vorwarnung zurück wechselte; sture Verzweiflung, vielleicht den Moment zurückholen zu können, wenn sie nur weiterpreschte, wobei sie gleichzeitig wusste, wie sinnlos und dumm das war…

Ganseys Blick wurde entschuldigend; scheinbar hatte er doch auch bemerkt, was in ihr vorging. Verdammt! Immerhin blieb es bei dem Blick. Stattdessen fügte er noch in sachlichem Ton hinzu, „Hinter dir, elf Uhr. Er ist dick drin im weltweiten Waffenschmuggel – vor allem ausgefallene Waffen. Ich hatte schon einmal das Vergnügen.“

Oh verdammt! Als Blue realisierte, wovon Gansey da eigentlich redete, setzte auch bei ihr augenblicklich das Agententraining wieder ein. Dass ihr Gespräch niemand mithörte, da war sie relativ sicher, sprachen sie doch auch zu leise, als dass etwas anderes als Noahs Knöpfe im Ohr etwas davon übertrugen. „Meinst du, da besteht eine Verbindung?“

Gansey seufzte, nickte. Nahm ihre freie Hand in seine und führte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick an seine Lippen – es war eine Entschuldigung und eine Bestätigung, dass er dasselbe gefühlt hatte, bevor… Oder zumindest wollte Blue das alles in dieser kleinen Geste lesen.

„Lass uns gehen“, meinte sie sanft und zog ihn bereits mit sich in Richtung Ausgang.


	9. Chapter 9

Als Blue Elvis entdeckte, musste sie breit grinsen. Sie stupste Adam neben sich mit dem Ellbogen und deutete wortlos auf den Mann mit Glitzeranzug, Rock’n’Roll-Tolle, Sonnenbrille und dem Ansatz eines Wohlstandsbauchs. Und meinte ein kleines Kichern von ihm zu vernehmen.

In der großen Kapelle des Excaliburs war aber an diesem Abend auch jedes Las-Vegas-Klischee erfüllt. Weißer Tüll und Glitzer in Massen; gerade, dass die Blumendekoration nicht glitzerte: weiße Rosen, pinke Hibiskusblüten und weiße und pinke Orchideen überall. Für die Gäste waren mehrere Reihen weißer Klappstühle aufgestellt worden. An einer Seite des Raums war bereits ein kunstvoller Turm aus Champagnergläsern aufgebaut, von dem auch bereits den Gästen gereicht wurde. Und an der Wand hinter Elvis hing ein riesengroßes Banner, das die Namen des Brautpaars mit einem blinkenden Herz in der Mitte verband.

Es lenkte sie für einen Moment davon ab, warum sie hier waren. Lynch hatte es rechtzeitig geschafft und bereits zum Frühstück hatten Blue und Gansey einen Umschlag von einem der Hotelangestellten gebracht bekommen.

Blue war inzwischen warm unter der brünetten Perücke, die sie zu ihrem hellen Print-Sommerkleid trug. Kavinsky kannte sie alle vier vom Sehen; er musste sie nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen. „Wie kennen Sie das Brautpaar gleich wieder?“, wandte Blue sich nun wieder Adam zu, nippte von ihrem Champagner und ließ ihren Blick für ein paar Momente auf ihm ruhen.

Er sah gut aus in seinem eng geschnittenen dunkelgrauen Anzug mit weißem Hemd und ohne Krawatte, die obersten drei Knöpfe offen. Seine Haare waren ordentlich nach hinten gegelt, was seine feinen Gesichtszüge und langen Wimpern betonte. Eine Hand war lässig in die Hosentasche gesteckt, in der anderen hielt er sein Handy, auf das er in regelmäßigen Abständen auch sah. „Mein Partner ist ein Geschäftsfreund des Ehemanns“, lächelte er sie an, so ganz offen zur Schau tragend, dass er das hier alles ganz aufregend und schnuckelig fand.

Blue nickte vage, ließ ihren Blick über die anwesenden Gäste schweifen. Keine Spur von Kavinsky oder Greenmantle – verdammt! Also wandte sie sich für den Moment wieder Adam zu. „Wie schön. Ist Ihr Partner denn auch hier?“ Sie tat, als würde sie mit dem Blick jemanden suchen, der wohl zu diesem Adam passen könnte.

„Nein, er hat es leider nicht geschafft“, gab Adam in bedauerndem Ton zurück, sah erneut auf sein Handy und seufzte leise.

Prompt drang Lynchs schneidend ironische Stimme aus ihrem Knopf im Ohr. „Awww, Parrish. Der Saustall hier ist mir auch lieber als jede Vegas-Hochzeit.“

Adam ignorierte ihn resolut und wechselte das Thema. „Haben Sie denn eigentlich schon den Geschenketisch gefunden?“ Wie zur Erklärung steckte er sein Handy für einen Moment ein und hob eine elegante Papiertasche mit dem Armani-Logo darauf an, in der mutmaßlich ein Geschenk für das Brautpaar steckte.

Es war kein schlechter Gedanke, jetzt, wo sie hier waren, nochmal dorthin zurück zu gehen und im Auge zu haben, wer den Raum neu betrat oder wieder verließ. „Aber klar, kommen Sie mit!“, antwortete sie nur und hakte sich bei Adam unter, um ihn zum Geschenketisch zu führen.

Dort angekommen, stellte er sein Champagnerglas ab, holte einen prall gefüllten Umschlag aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf dem Tisch ab. Bevor er allerdings den Champagner wieder aufnahm, zog er sein Handy erneut hervor und machte ein Selfie von sich, dem Tisch und seinem Geschenk. „So, der Pflichtteil ist erfüllt“, verkündete er, als er das Handy wieder zu sich nahm und das gemachte Foto begutachtete – für einen Moment konnte Blue erkennen, wie Adams Blick aufmerksam wurde, prüfend, doch im nächsten war das bereits wieder verflogen.

Als sie aus dem Augenwinkel ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen meinte. Einer Eingebung folgend, drängte sie sich näher an Adam, drehte sie beide so ganz natürlich ein wenig. „Ich hätte auch gerne ein Bild mit Ihnen“, meinte sie fröhlich und ließ auch keine Widerrede gelten.

Adam hielt das Handy erneut in die Höhe und sie beide rückten so hin und her, dass sie auch den Neuankömmling mit im Bild hatten. Bingo! Blue erkannte Laumonier und ergriff Adams Handgelenk, um ihm mit einem Finger unbehelligt eine kurze Schlagfolge dagegen zu tippen.

Aber wenn ein Raubkunst-Sammler wie Laumonier hier war, genauso wie Greenmantle und dessen Frau… Und Prokopenko natürlich… Blue konnte nur mutmaßen, wer hier im Raum noch Interesse an einer Liste mit den Namen zahlreicher Geheimdienstmitarbeiter haben könnte – bei der Vorstellung wurde ihr mulmig und gleichzeitig spornte es sie weiter an.

„Sargent, Parrish! Was für eine Überraschung.“ Die Stimme klang unangenehm bekannt, die Person, zu der sie gehörte, und die nun zu ihnen trat… Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Blue Kavinsky, dessen schmaler Körper in dem weißen Anzug eher an Freddy Mercury denn an Elvis Presley erinnerte, doch waren die übertriebene Schmalzlocke, der Goldzahn und die große dunkle Sonnenbrille dann eindeutig wieder der King of Rock’n‘Roll. Blue bemerkte das Namensschild an seinem Revers, das ihn als Mitarbeiter des Hotels Excalibur auswies. „Hat Ronan also die Einladungen bekommen, ja?“, lächelte er wissend.

Blue sagte gar nichts dazu, hielt ihre Mimik neutral. Sollte er doch reden!

„Wenn wir grad dabei sind, wo habt ihr Mommy und Daddy denn eigentlich gelassen?“ In einer übertriebenen Geste blickte er sich im Raum um.

Ein Augenblick, den Blue nutzte, um zu Adam zu sehen, ob dieser einen Plan hatte oder wusste, was Kavinsky hier bezwecken wollte. Doch er sah alles andere als happy aus, fixierte düster K.

Kavinsky drehte sich ihnen beiden wieder zu und zuckte nonchalant die Schultern. „Ach, ich weiß, wo sie sind“, gab er lediglich von sich. Hob die Hände zu Fingerguns… und ging. Deutete im Gehen noch jemandem, dass sie doch die Geschenke an das Brautpaar zu den anderen auf den Tisch legen sollten.

Nur mit Mühe wartete Blue, bis Kavinsky außer Hörweite war, bevor sie raunte, „Dick, hörst du mich?“ Stille. „Noah?“ Nichts. „King? Greywaren?“ Es blieb still. „Verfluchter Mist!“

Wenn Kavinsky von ihrem Plan gewusst hatte, dann wusste er auch, dass Gansey und Lynch gerade sein Zimmer durchsuchten. Dass sie bestimmt nichts finden würden – außer einer Falle. Es war eine verdammte Falle und sie waren direkt hinein gelaufen! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Blue fluchte weiter leise vor sich hin und versuchte in regelmäßigen Abständen jemanden von den anderen zu erreichen. Zog ihr Handy aus der großen Handtasche und wählte Dicks Nummer – aber auch da ging natürlich niemand ran.

„Wenn dieses Arschloch ihnen auch nur ein Haar krümmt…“, hörte sie Adam neben sich düster murmeln. Sie konnte sehen, er versuchte nach außen Ruhe und Gelassenheit auszustrahlen, auch wenn sein Blick immer noch eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählte.

Blue konnte ihn so gut verstehen, so verdammt gut. Adam kannte Gansey und Ronan schon länger, die drei waren gemeinsam schon durch Dick und Dünn gegangen; sie kannte Gansey erst seit dieser Mission und trotzdem wollte sie gar nicht daran denken, was Kavinsky alles mit ihm anstellen könnte!

Sie mussten beide ruhig bleiben. Die Mission kam zuerst – das war oberste Maxime. So sehr Blue diese gerade auch hasste! Am liebsten wäre sie ins Luxor gerannt, hätte Lynch und Gansey persönlich gewarnt, und sich jedem in den Weg gestellt, der ihnen etwas antun wollte. Aber sie war immer noch Agentin, sie hatte immer noch eine Mission, von der sie wusste, dass auch die beiden Männer sie als wichtiger erachten würden. Kavinsky war niemand, der Leute sofort kaltblütig umbrachte – er war auf Unterhaltung aus; darauf müssten sie setzen…

„Pardon, darf ich mal“, schob sich jemand an ihr vorbei zum Geschenketisch. Ganz automatisch trat Blue einen Schritt zur Seite. Jemand mit französischem Akzent! Als sie sich umwandte, stand da auch Laumonier, der einen einfachen, schlanken Briefumschlag auf dem Tisch ablegte. Hastig drehte Blue sich wieder weg, bevor er sie doch noch erkennen könnte.

Adam deutete ihr, mit ihm ein paar Schritte vom Tisch weg zu gehen, sah sich noch einmal um, wie sehr sie beobachtet wurden. „Der Gabentisch“, raunte er, „Absolut jeder legt dort was ab, ohne dass es verdächtig wirkt.“

Blue nickte. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal absolut ruhig und klar. „Hoffen wir, dass es als Beweise gegen sie reicht.“ Dann legte sie ihm die Hände in den Nacken und ging auf ihre Zehenspitzen, zog ihn gleichzeitig etwas zu ihr hinunter, so dass sie ihm in sein rechtes Ohr flüstern könnte. „Kann ich dir Kavinsky überlassen? Dann suche ich die Liste.“

Adam blickte ihr einen langen Moment tief in die Augen, suchend, eindringlich. Dann nickte er. „Pass auf dich auf.“

„Du auch. T minus dreißig am Punkt C.“

Sie waren hier hinter feindlichen Linien und das Wissen darum wog schwer auf Blue. Sie sah sich mit einem neutralen Lächeln um, während Adam den Raum durchschritt, auf der Suche nach Kavinsky. Wie viele Leute mochten hier sein? 50? 70? Keine 100, aber genug, um nicht lebend hier raus zu kommen, wenn man bedachte, dass wahrscheinlich die Hälfte dieser Gäste, wenn nicht mehr, geschäftlich hier war. Und was für ein Geschäft – die Enttarnung guter Agenten für Profit. Und ein systematisches Töten ebenjener Agenten und deren Familien, nahm sie an. Kein Waffenschmuggler, Drogenbaron oder Terrorist dieser Welt wollte so eine Liste für seine Weihnachtskarten.

Blue kannte die wenigsten der Anwesenden – außer den Greenmantles und Laumonier meinte sie noch eine elegante Asiatin mittleren Alters schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, konnte sie aber nicht so recht einordnen. Ein paar der Anwesenden konnten wirklich Prokopenkos Familie sein, hatten sie doch dieselben Ohren.

Gerade als sie Kavinsky in der Menge wiederentdeckt hatte, begann Musik zu spielen und alle begannen sich auf die weißen Klappstühle zu setzen. Blue gab vor, nochmal kurz den Raum verlassen zu müssen, hielt aber bei der Tür inne, um zu beobachten.

Kavinsky mit seinem Namensschild blieb neben den Resten des Champagnerturms stehen, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und sein Blick auf Adam. Er schien enttäuscht, auch wenn sich das schwer sagen ließ mit den dunklen Brillengläsern, die seine Augen verdeckten.

Adam trat ohne Umschweife auf ihn zu, hielt sich mit ihm am Rand des Raums und unterhielt sich leise, flüsternd. Blue wünschte sich, ihr Knopf im Ohr würde übertragen, was gesagt wurde. Für einen Moment war sie versucht, weiter zu beobachten – nicht, dass viel aus der betont lässigen Haltung der beiden Männer herauszulesen wäre, geschweige denn, dass Lippenlesen etwas bringen würde. Adams Gesicht sah sie kaum und Kavinsky nuschelte.

Also besann sie sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe. Die Uhr tickte. Sie musste die Liste finden. Sie am besten vernichten… Der Geschenketisch! Natürlich! Vielleicht nicht die Liste selbst, aber die Gebote dafür, schließlich war jeder der Gäste dort gewesen und hatte etwas abgegeben. Blue sah von draußen die Braut – dem glitzernden Prinzessinnenkleid zufolge vermutete sie das zumindest – am Arm eines älteren Herrn im maßgeschneiderten Anzug stehen, bereit einzumarschieren.

Während nun also alle Augen auf der Braut ruhten, bewundernde Aaaaahs und Oooohs laut wurden, schlüpfte Blue zurück in den Raum und zum Geschenketisch, riss ihre Handtasche auf und stopfte alle Umschläge, die sie zu fassen bekam, hinein.

Es war keine besonders schöne oder elegante Art, diese Mission zu lösen, erst recht, da sie damit unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, aber in diesem Moment die schnellste und effektivste.

„Hey, Stopp, stehenbleiben! Ich rufe sonst die Polizei“, kam auch bereits jemand in der Uniform des Hotels auf sie zu gesprintet, die Arme ausgestreckt, um sie zu fassen.

Blue sah den Mann an. Zwinkerte ihm zu und lief los, aus dem Raum hinaus. In Richtung des Casinos. Hinter sich konnte sie den Mann in sein Walkie-talkie sprechen und Verstärkung anfordern hören. Sehr gut!

Kaum war sie an den Roulettetischen, zog sie alle Umschläge – bis auf einen schmalen mit Greenmantles prätentiös geschwungener Handschrift darauf – hervor und warf sie auf den nächstbesten Tisch. Einige der umstehenden Spieler riefen überrascht auf. Und als Blue sich kurz umzudrehen wagte, waren auch ihre Verfolger dort stehengeblieben, teilweise von den Leuten im Casino belagert.

Hastig duckte sie sich durch einen Durchgang zurück in Richtung der einarmigen Banditen, zog dabei die Perücke vom Kopf, stopfte sie in ihre Tasche, und wuschelte sich durch die kurzen Haare. Niemand hier schenkte ihr Beachtung. Ihre Schritte wurden gemütlicher und sie zog sich das dünne Kleid über den Kopf, ließ es ebenfalls in ihre Tasche verschwinden. Darunter trug sie kurze Leggings und ein dunkles Sporttop.

Blue verließ das Excalibur durch einen Seiteneingang, zog Perücke und Kleid aus ihrer Tasche, genauso wie eine alte Plastiktüte, in die sie beides zusammen mit ihren Schuhen stopfte. Sie hielt auf den nächsten Mülleimer zu, in den sie die Tüte entsorgte. Erneut setzte sie sich in Bewegung, kramte in der Handtasche und zog eine leichte Sportjacke sowie einen Turnbeutel hervor, in den sie den verbleibenden Inhalt leerte, dann wanderte auch die Handtasche in den nächsten öffentlichen Mülleimer.

Sie zog im Gehen die Sportjacke über, steckte sich weiße Headset-Kopfhörer in die Ohren und schlang den Turnbeutel über ihre Schultern. Aus dem Augenwinkel checkte sie in spiegelnden Flächen, ob ihr noch jemand folgte, doch schien sie sie erfolgreich abgeschüttelt zu haben.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr; T minus elf Minuten. Blues Gedanken gingen zu Adam, den sie mit Kavinsky allein gelassen hatte. Zu Lynch und Gansey, die möglicherweise in eine Falle getappt waren...

Für eine Liste. Eine Liste mit Namen, erinnerte sie sich. Ihre Mission war, Menschen zu schützen vor der Willkür der Korrupten dieser Welt. Und das war im schlimmsten Fall auch ihre vier Leben wert.

Die Frage war allerdings immer noch, wo zur Hölle die Liste war!

Kavinsky hatte die Liste gestohlen, um sie im Zuge dieser Effektshow, die Prokopenkos Hochzeit war, an den Höchstbietenden zu versteigern. Er hatte gewusst, dass F.O.X. jemanden schicken würde. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie vier geschickt worden waren – obwohl Adams und Lynchs Suite clean war und sie und Gansey... Wie dem auch sei, Kavinsky hatte sie auflaufen lassen! Aber weshalb das Ganze? Nur um ihnen persönlich den Stinkefinger zeigen zu können? Für einen metaphorischen Schwanzvergleich? Er war Ronan Lynchs Partner gewesen – wie konnte Lynch auch nur einen Tag mit so jemandem aushalten? Wie hatte K jahrelang bei F.O.X. ausgehalten? Dass Kavinsky niemandem vertraute außer sich selbst...

Blue fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Kavinsky hätte die Liste keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Er musste sie immer noch bei sich haben!

„Yo, Midget!“ erwachte ihr Knopf im Ohr mit einem Mal wieder zum Leben. Es war Kavinskys Stimme. Blue merkte, wie eine unbändige Wut in ihr aufstieg, während sie mit aller Kraft versuchte ruhig zu erscheinen, einfach nur zu joggen, nicht zurück zum Excalibur zu sprinten. „Der kleine Adam Parrish möchte bitte im Bällebad abgeholt werden. Er hat seine nämlich verloren.“

„Du Schwein! Was hast du mit ihm angestellt?“ Blues Ton war düster und drohend.

„Easy, Schätzchen! Ich hab deinem G.B.F. kein Haar gekrümmt – noch. Kühlraum von Camelot. Hopp hopp!“

Blue knirschte mit den Zähnen, so angespannt war ihr Kiefer in diesem Moment. „Du...!“ Sie entfesselte einen Sturm von Kraftausdrücken in Kavinskys Richtung.

Natürlich hatte er sich schon ausgeklinkt.

Stattdessen hörte sie Noahs überraschte Stimme: „Whoa, ich wusste nicht, dass du solche Schimpfwörter drauf hast.“

„Noah!“ Blue war ehrlich erleichtert – Funkkontakt zu Noah bedeutete Informationen über den Rest des Teams. „Geht es ihnen gut? Lynch und Gansey?“

Noah zögerte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Blue. Sie sind irgendwann einfach vom Radar verschwunden.“

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug holte sie sich zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Sie musste die Liste finden, dann konnte sie sich Sorgen um ihre Teamkollegen machen! T minus neun Minuten. „Okay. Bring mich zu Camelot, ich nehme an, das ist ein Restaurant.“

„Aye aye.“


	10. Chapter 10

Mit Noahs Hilfe konnte Blue sich ungesehen ins Innerste des Excalibur schleichen und stand schließlich vor der großen Tür zum Kühlraum. Sie machte sich auf alles gefasst, wusste sie doch auch, sie tat gerade genau das, was Kavinsky wollte.

Als sie beherzt die Tür öffnete, war es drinnen unerwartet dunkel.

„Mach die Tür hinter dir zu“, wies Kavinskys Stimme sie von irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit an. Blue überlegte kurz, schließlich hieß das auch, warten zu müssen, bis jemand von außen die Tür wieder öffnete. Das musste zwar bei einem großen Restaurant nicht so lange dauern, aber unwohl war ihr bei dem Gedanken trotzdem. „Wird’s bald?!“

„Adam, bist du auch hier?“, fragte sie stattdessen ins Dunkel hinein.

Sie hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall, dann wie jemand scharf die Luft einsog. „Ich bin hier“, drang schließlich Adams Stimme an ihre Ohren. Er schien zumindest noch so weit in Ordnung zu sein, dass er nicht offensichtlich nach Schmerzen klang.

Blue schnaubte leise. „Okay“, gab sie lediglich zurück und ließ die Tür hinter sich mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss fallen.

Ein fahles blaues Licht ging an – eine Taschenlampe. Und im Schein dieser konnte sie auch die beiden Männer entdecken. Adam mit seinen Händen in der Luft, Kavinsky mit einer Schrotflinte auf ihn zielend. Inzwischen hatte er wenigstens die Sonnenbrille abgenommen, auch wenn er Blue keines Blicks würdigte.

Blue sah zu Adam, der mit seinem Blick dem ihren begegnete. Seine ordentliche Aufmachung schien ein wenig gelitten zu haben; er hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und seine Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht – ansonsten wirkte er gefasst und unverletzt. Auf seinen Lippen erschien ein freudloses kleines Lächeln, als sein Blick zurück zu Kavinsky ging. „Und jetzt?“, fragte er herausfordernd, sein ganz natürlicher Südstaaten-Akzent deutlicher aus den Vokalen herauszuhören. Kleine Wölkchen bildeten sich in der Kälte aus seinem Atem.

Sie waren zu zweit gegen einen bewaffneten Mann mit Agenten-Training. Und natürlich war es eine Schrotflinte; jetzt, wo sie Kavinsky getroffen hatte, war Blue sich sicher, die Ironie, genau diese Waffe zu einer Hochzeit mitzubringen, war ihm nicht entgangen. Eine Schrotflinte hieß aber auch, dass er gerade einmal zwei Schüsse hatte – und sie bezweifelte, dass der Elvis-Einteiler eine Tasche für so große Patronen hatte. Nachladen würde er also nicht können. Zwei Schüsse also, die sie überleben müssten.

„Und jetzt“, antwortete Kavinsky in bedrohlich amüsiertem Ton, „werde ich zwei Quälgeister los und gehe zurück, den Rest von Prokos Hochzeit genießen.“

Blue trat einen Schritt näher, versuchte abschätzen zu können, wie viel ihrer Bewegungen Kavinsky wirklich wahrnahm. „Meinst du wirklich, wir lassen uns so kampflos beseitigen?!“

Er lachte dreckig, guttural und leise. „Oh, ich hoffe, dass ihr mir eine gute Show liefert. Schreit ruhig so laut ihr könnt; hier drin wird euch keiner hören. Und finden werden sie eure Leichen wahrscheinlich irgendwann nächste Woche, wenn die neuen Lieferungen kommen.“

„Was, wenn wir uns nicht wehren?“, fragte Adam. „Du warst bis vor kurzem noch ein Kollege von uns.“

„Ich bin schon lange kein Kollege —“ Er spuckte das Wort regelrecht aus, als würde es ihm nicht schmecken. „— mehr. Die Bitches von F.O.X. haben mich benutzt und ich revanchiere mich nur dafür. Nennt sich Eier in der Hose haben, solltest du auch mal versuchen, Parrish.“

Es war an Adam, ein verächtliches kleines Lachen auszustoßen. „Passe“, gab er unbeeindruckt zurück, ließ sich nicht provozieren.

Blue trat derweil weiter näher an die beiden heran, versuchte möglichst unbemerkt aus Kavinskys Sichtbereich herauszukommen. Versuchte möglichst flach zu atmen, möglichst wenig Atem auszustoßen, der kondensieren und sie verraten konnte.

„Oooh, ich bin sicher das gefällt Lynch. Endlich jemand, bei dem er mal toppen darf“, feixte dieser, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Adam.

Beinahe hätte Blue die Augen verdreht – ihr waren das langsam zu viele sexuelle Witze und Provokationen. In ihrem Privatleben versuchte sie solchen Leuten wie Kavinsky aus gutem Grund aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du hier diese riesige Show veranstaltest? Für Ronans Aufmerksamkeit?“ Adams Ton war beinahe zu ruhig, **zu** unbeeindruckt, während Kavinsky die Flinte fest genug griff, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Derselbe Grund, aus dem ich alles tue: Unterhaltung.“ Aus den distanzierten und nonchalanten Worten war für die, die genau hinhörten, eine klare Angespanntheit herauszuhören.

„Und genau deshalb hat er eure Zusammenarbeit beendet.“

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Blue hechtete zur Taschenlampe. Löschte das Licht.

Zwei Schüsse hallten von den vereisten Wänden wider, grell donnernde Lichtblitze. Ein Schmerzensschrei.

Ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer Schulter. Mit einem Klirren ließ Blue die Taschenlampe fallen.

Ging auf alle viere. Hörte Metall über Eis rollen. Ertastete sie.

Sprang auf. Holte mit dem massiven Griff der Taschenlampe aus. Traf auch etwas.

Ein dumpfer Aufprall. Noch einer. Jemand sackte zu Boden.

Etwas Schweres fiel.

„Adam?“

„Blue?“

Sie schaltete die Taschenlampe wieder an, leuchtete von einer Wand zur anderen. Und fand schließlich Adam auf dem Boden sitzend, nicht weit von ihr. Neben ihm lag Kavinskys Schrotflinte auf einem verstreuten Sack Kartoffeln. Mit der linken Hand hielt er sich sein Ohr. Sie war blutüberstömt.

„Oh mein Gott, Adam! Alles okay?“ Blues Herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb. Ohne einen weiteren Moment verlieren zu wollen, ging sie vor ihm in die Hocke.

Er deutete lediglich ein Kopfschütteln an, verzog das Gesicht. Deutete mit seiner rechten Hand hinter sie. „Kavinsky“, presste er heraus.

Blue wirbelte herum und sah dort einen scheinbar bewusstlosen Elvis-Imitator liegen. Sie nahm das Kabel ihrer Headset-Kopfhörer, um ihm die Hände auf den Rücken zu binden. Dann die Kordeln ihres Turnbeutels, um ihm die Beine zusammenzubinden und so zu verschnüren, dass er sich nicht bewegen könnte, und die Ärmel ihrer Sportjacke, um ihn zu knebeln.

So gesichert, konnte Blue sich erneut Adam zudrehen, der inzwischen die Augen geschlossen hatte und schwer, aber sehr bewusst atmete. Shit shit shit, sie mussten hier raus!

Blue ließ die Taschenlampe in Adams Reichweite liegen und sprintete zur schweren Tür des Raums. Es gab lediglich einen unbeweglichen Griff daran, aber keinerlei Klinke oder Hebel. „Hallo?! Ist da draußen wer?“, rief sie so laut sie konnte. Niemand würde sie hören – aber sie musste es trotzdem versuchen! Noch einmal donnerte sie ihre Fäuste dagegen.

Aber nichts passierte.

„Fuck!“, fluchte Blue.

Ein gedämpftes Kichern aus Kavinskys Richtung ließ sie die Augen verengen. In diesem Moment hatte sie gute Lust, ihm noch einen Tritt mitzugeben.

Ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut von Adam ließ sie ihre Prioritäten allerdings schnell wieder klar sehen. Blue nahm die Taschenlampe wieder auf und kniete sich neben Adam. „Lass mich sehen, wie schlimm es ist.“

Gerade legte sie ihre Hände beruhigend und sehr behutsam auf Adams linke, als die Tür sich öffnete. Blue kämpfte sich wieder auf die Füße, stellte sich schützend vor Adam, bereit die Taschenlampe als Waffe einzusetzen – Kavinsky hatte sicher nicht vorgehabt, hier lange zu bleiben; das waren bestimmt seine Leute, die ihn hier heraus holten.

„Parrish? Sargent?“, drang eine unerwartet bekannte Stimme an ihre Ohren. Blue merkte, wie sich alles in ihrem Körper gleichzeitig entspannte und anspannte.

Ronan Lynch, der in der Hoteluniform schlicht fehl am Platz wirkte, betrat den Kühlraum. Dicht gefolgt von Gansey, dessen Lächeln viel zu breit und dümmlich wurde, als sein Blick auf Blue landete.

~*~*~*

„Prokopenko sitzt in Untersuchungshaft und wartet auf seinen Gerichtstermin. Für Piper und Colin Greenmantle ist ein Haftbefehl beantragt. Weder Mister Laumonier noch Seondeok sind derzeit auffindbar. Die restlichen Gäste auf dieser Vegas Shotgun Wedding versuchen wir noch zu identifizieren, unter anderem mit Hilfe der sichergestellten Hochzeitsgeschenke“, fasste die Direktorin in neutralem Ton zusammen. „Kavinsky sitzt bis auf weiteres im Gefängnis und die Liste unserer Agenten konnte schließlich in einem Schließfach des Mirage sichergestellt und restlos vernichtet werden.“

„Gute Arbeit, Team“, fügte Persephone Poldma, die neben Calla saß, in ihrer leisen Art hinzu, ihr Blick insbesondere auf Adam.

Maura Sargent, die zu Callas anderer Seite saß, nickte ebenfalls bei diesen Worten, ein stolzes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Mister Parrish, es tut uns leid, dass Sie im Zuge dieses Einsatzes zu Schaden gekommen sind, aber vielen Dank für Ihren vollen Einsatz im Namen der gesamten Organisation!“

Neben Blue trug Adam ein schiefes kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und seine Hand lag über den Tisch hinweg in Ronans. Adam nickte höflich zu den drei älteren Frauen. Sein Kopf wurde von Bandagen geziert, aus denen hier und da Strähnen seiner Haare hervor standen. Sein linkes Ohr war noch komplett einbandagiert.

Blue wusste, die besten Ärzte des Landes hatten sich um Adams Ohr gekümmert, nachdem Kavinsky es mit einem Schuss aus nächster Nähe getroffen hatte. Er und Blue waren beide sofort mit dem Hubschrauber zum nächsten Militärkrankenhaus gebracht und dort behandelt worden. Es hatte ihm wahrscheinlich sein Hörvermögen gerettet – wenn auch nicht wieder komplett hergestellt. Und mit der Ausnahme von ein paar Narben würde man bald sicher auch keinen Unterschied zwischen dem linken, plastisch rekonstruierten, und dem rechten Ohr mehr feststellen können.

Sie selbst hatte einen Streifschuss an der Schulter abbekommen und musste diese nun ruhig halten. Nichts Ernstes, gerade ernst genug für ein paar Tage extra Urlaub und einen unansehnlichen Verband, den sie unter ihrer Lederjacke versteckte.

Gansey saß ihr gegenüber am Tisch, zurück zu seinem typischen Agenten-Look: Die Intensität in seinen honigbraunen Augen nicht mehr von einer Brille verstellt, ein verwegener Schatten von Bartstoppeln auf seinen Wangen. Dafür trug er heute keinen Anzug, sondern lediglich ein anthrazitfarbenes Hemd und gut sitzende Jeans. Es stand ihm verdammt gut, ging es Blue durch den Kopf, auch wenn er so wieder deutlich unnahbarer wirkte.

Neben Gansey saß Ronan, dessen Blick jedoch auf Adam ruhte, als ginge ihn diese Besprechung nichts an. Blue beneidete ihn um diese lockere Achtlosigkeit und um die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Adam und er zeigten, dass sie mehr als nur Partner waren.

„Wir haben von Ihnen allen Berichte bekommen und sämtliche Auslagen und den Personas zugehörige Dinge haben Sie wieder abgegeben. Wenn es von Ihrer Seite also keine Fragen mehr gibt, erkläre ich diese Mission hiermit für erfolgreich abgeschlossen“, gebot Callas Stimme allen, ihr wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Die Direktorin sah sich noch einmal in der versammelten Runde um, bevor sie nickte und sich erhob. „Gute Arbeit. Noch einen guten Tag.“

„Genießt eure freien Tage“, schlossen sich auch Maura und Persephone an.

Auch Blue erhob sich. „Danke für die gute Zusammenarbeit! Man sieht sich“, verabschiedete sie sich noch und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Für einen dummen Moment hatte sie gehofft, Gansey würde sie aufhalten. Würde das, was da in Las Vegas zwischen ihnen passiert war, irgendwie ansprechen. Aber was in Vegas passierte, blieb wohl auch in Vegas. Sie versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht darüber zu sein, schließlich waren es lediglich ein paar Tage gewesen – aufwühlende und emotionale Tage, aber eben nicht mehr.

Als sie Schritte hinter sich auf dem Gang hörte, die sich schnell näherten. „Jane!“

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich halb zu Gansey um. Ihr Herz, der kleine Verräter, schlug hoffnungsvoll gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht ganz von ihren Lippen halten. „Ich dachte, die Personas haben wir abgelegt?“

Gansey schloss zu ihr auf, nickte. „In Ordnung. Blue“, sprach er ihren Namen aus und entzündete damit kleine Feuerwerke in ihrer Brust.

Er wirkte auch mit einem Mal wieder so viel weniger wie der unnahbare Agent und so viel mehr… Dick? Nein. Für den Mann, den Blue in Las Vegas kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie noch keinen so wirklichen Namen, oder? Wie wurde er von guten Freunden genannt? Ronan und Adam nannten ihn beide immer nur bei seinem Nachnamen. „Richard?“ versuchte sie es.

„Einfach Gansey“, korrigierte er sie sanft.

„Nur Gansey?“

Er nickte erneut. „Das ist alles.“

„Okay“, lächelte sie ihn an, „Gansey.“

Sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter, ein kleines Leuchten trat in seine Augen. Für einen langen Moment schien er daraufhin allerdings um Worte verlegen. Ganz unwillkürlich ging sein Daumen an seine Unterlippe, strich diese entlang, während sein Blick gleichzeitig den ihren suchte und ihm auswich. „Würdest du mit mir…?“

„Ausgehen? Wenn wir nicht wieder unterbrochen werden, sofort.“

**ENDE**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews = ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
